Parkslope
by DeadlyViperAssassinxElleDriver
Summary: Moving can be hell.
1. Chapter 1

The apartment was quiet; eerily quiet. The only sound was the occasional tumbling of ice in the half-full glass of whiskey she was currently nursing.

Swallowing a mouthful of the smooth, moderately aged spirit, she let a barely audible exhale escape her lips as she closed her eyes, tilting her head back in a gentle lull. Thinking back, Alex Vause could not remember the last time she had ever indulged in the stillness of her apartment.

Work had kept her constantly busy, yet she grew restless with each passing day. Turning her head slightly to the left, she sighed as the warmth of the alcohol flowed through her extremities.

Suddenly, an ill-timed rapping on her solid oak front door pulled her from the solidarity she had been desperately gripping too. She stilled. She waited.

"Vause! Open up." Came the all too familiar voice from the outside of her safe haven.

Alex rolled her eyes as she sighed deeply. Content to wait her best friend out, she latched her vision onto the glass currently resting in her hand. Lifting the glass to eye level she gently swirled the amber liquid in silent deliberation. Should she humor Nicole Nichols by granting her access inside_? No… no, I'll wait it out a bit longer_, she thought with a deceptive smirk.

"Vause! I know you're in there. Cut the bullshit and let me in. It's freezing out here, man." Alex let a slight chuckle escape her throat as she listened intently to the newest voice entering their one sided conversation. "What? No, I will not shut the fuck up. What?! I don't give a good goddamn if your cats are trying to sleep!" A loud thumping followed, "VAUSE!"

Alex slowly rose from her seated position, shaking her head with silent laughter. Pulling the bronzed handle, she swung the door open to reveal a slightly disheveled looking Nicky.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Nichols?" Alex purred with a slight slur in her speech.

Nicky turned away from the disgruntled neighbor she had been arguing with and locked eyes with Alex. "You snatch! I've been out here for ten minutes, Vause. Your neighbor," she raised her voice to an all too calculated level knowing said neighbor was listening, "is a cranky old cat hoarding psychopath."

Alex peeked her head around the threshold just in time to see the neighbor slam her front door with purpose. Shaking her head, Alex stepped aside to grant Nicky access. Passing her gracious host, Nicky let out a frustrated huff. "You need to move" she mumbled as she shrugged the down fill coat off of her shoulders.

Alex leaned her forehead against the door's edge before mumbling a simple, "I know."

"Have you given any thought as to where you're gonna go?" The mane-haired girl asked, looking around the quiet apartment. The place was modestly furnished with- well, Alex's apartment was pretty much where furniture came to die. The décor was a drastic difference from Alex's personality. Probably because nothing was her own. Diane Vause had passed away eight months prior, leaving all her possessions to her daughter.

Turning to the smaller woman, Alex shrugged lazily. "I've been looking around. I can't stay here. I don't know how my mom could afford this piece of shit." She reached down, grabbing her glass, quickly throwing back the remaining contents before chuckling bitterly. "Oh wait. I guess working four jobs helped a bit."

"Have you given anymore thought to finding a roommate?" Nicky asked before pouring herself a drink, topping Alex off as well.

"Pffft." Alex scoffed before taking another small sip. "I'm not depending on anyone to help support me, Nichols. Besides, it's New York. Who knows what kind of fucking weirdo's are out there looking for a young-"

"You're thirty-" Nicky smirked

"I repeat, young, vulnerable girl to lure in."

"Vulnerable? Please, Vause." Nicky cackled before throwing her head back, swallowing the amber liquid in one shot. "Plus, I only showed you that one ad with the reptile-fetish guy because it was hysterical, and you amuse me." Reaching into her back pocket, she retrieved a small piece of paper. "Check this out." Nicky said before handing the paper over.

Eyes darting across the text rapidly, Alex's face contorted in confusion. "'The Interview'? Nicky, I don't know. This movie looks terrible." Alex mumbled before taking another sip of whiskey "I think I actually support North Korea on this."

"What?" Nicky asked in irritated confusion. Snatching the paper from the taller brunette's hand, she glanced at the source of her confusion. Rolling her eyes, she handed it back. "Flip it over, Columbo."

Alex did as she was told, her eyes landed on an different kind of ad; An apartment-ad; a 'Roommate-wanted 'ad. "Fuck no," Alex said defiantly. "No way." Alex turned, leaving the paper discarded on the paint-peeled coffee table.

"Vause, would you just take a look? I mean, give me a little credit." Nicky persisted with big, shining eyes.

Alex paused, taking in the puppy routine her best friend was giving her before clearing her throat. "Wanted : Female roommate, aged 18-34. Non-smoker. Must like bearded dragons."

Nicky smirked slightly, "See? Hysterical." Alex scoffed and began to walk away with Nicky hot on her heels. "He made hand puppets for a living, Vause. For a LIVING." Nicky exclaimed. "Okay, look- quite frankly, I've had enough fun at your expense. You're starting to become a bit stale. So I'm done fucking around." Grabbing the paper, she held it out for Alex. "Take a look."

Rolling her eyes, Alex grabbed the paper roughly from the shorter girl before cautiously eyeing the bold text. "Wanted : Roommate," she paused "Creative." Ignoring Nicky's unamused huff, she continued to read aloud. "Applicant must be employed full time. Fully furnished apartment yet own furniture welcome. Located in Park Slope, Brooklyn. Spacious and private- welcome to your new home!" Alex rolled her eyes at the closing sentence. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"What? Sounds kinda nice, man."

"Park Slope? Only asshole's live there, Nichols."

"Yeah, look at that! You'd fit right in, Vause." Nicky smiled crookedly at the taller girl. "Listen, you can't afford this place on your own. You don't want to live here anyway. Your hallways aren't heated, your elevator is broken, and you've got a neighbor that is scarily into all the wrong types of pussy." Nicky continued lowly. "Those cats," she pointed to the wall separating Alex and her neighbor "are going to eat her fucking face one day. Do you want to be around here when the coroner shows up and deems her fancy feast, specially formulated for aging cats?" She paused, allowing for a stunned silence. "I didn't think so. Grab ya coat. We're heading to the Bronx."

Alex finally gathered her thoughts enough to respond to the already retreating Nicky. "Now?"

"Yes, now Vause. Hurry the fuck up."

* * *

><p>It was a long- painfully long cab ride. However, not long enough. It was one of those rides that you dread. You secretly hope that you catch every red light. You guiltily hope for a seventy car pile-up. However, on this day, at this time, the stars align just right, and the universe works in all kinds of mysterious ways just to fuck you. That was this day. It felt like everyone in New York City decided to stay home, clearing the roads just for Alex Vause. At this moment, she despised humanity.<p>

Pulling up to the disgustingly beautiful Brownstone, Alex's face contorted in absolute horror. There were flowers on the stoop. Alex hated flowers. At least she convinced herself of this fact spitefully, laying eyes upon the stupid, fucking flowers on the stoop.

Feeling the eyes of her best friend, as well as the cab driver burning holes into her, she shifted uncomfortably. Hesitating a moment, she looked back to Nicky, Mouth open, ready to speak.

"No!" Nicky chastised. Nicky stared icily at her for a moment before slapping her in the shoulder. "No!" she repeated forcefully. "We're going. Here," she turned to the driver, throwing cash his way. "Keep it. You," she points Alex's way, "outta the car."

Alex huffed dramatically, allowing herself to be pushed out of the backseat of the decidedly messy cab. Stuffing her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket, she looked around, appraising the neighborhood. Seeing children laughing in the snow a few houses down, Alex sighed deeply. _This. This is hell. _She thought to herself.

Suddenly she felt herself being shoved forward. Turning quickly on Nicky, she glared. Nicky's response, in true Nicky Nichols fashion, was to flip her off with a crooked smile. Alex smirked slightly, shaking her head as she and Nicky began to ascend up the stairs to the front door. Sighing nervously, Alex raised a glove clad hand to rap on the weathered door.

They heard a bit of shuffling and a slight curse come from inside the house. Sharing an amused look, they continued to patiently wait. Suddenly, the door was being thrown open to a confused, yet friendly face.

"Hi." The voice spoke politely. "Can I help you?

"Uh," Alex stepped back slightly, chancing a glance to a nodding Nicky before continuing. "Yeah. I'm Alex; Alex Vause. I saw your ad in the paper. Roommate? BYO furniture? I know it's short notice and everything, I was just wondering if-"

"No! Not at all. Please come in." Offering a hand, and a toothy grin, the person spoke in a friendly tone. "I'm Larry Bloom. Nice to meet you."

Alex grimaced slightly, unnerved by his friendly nature. "Likewise."

* * *

><p>Piper struggled with the menacing pull of gravity threatening her grip on the brown paper bags currently occupying her arms. Sure, she could have left the bags on the floor while retrieving her keys; she could have even made two trips – <em>two trips? I'd rather die <em>she mused to herself.

The tall blonde was currently returning from her latest venture to Wholefoods. Picking up what she deemed to be 'nutritionally acceptable', she arrived at her boyfriend's apartment shortly after.

Piper Chapman had been dating Larry for one, blissful year. Blissful meaning, steady; Steady meaning uneventful. Every Thursday afternoon, she walked over to the Wholefoods, where she proceeded to stock up her boyfriend's fridge. It had become second nature. Recently, their quality time had been brief at best. With Larry constantly swamped with applicants to fill the empty spare room, they had been seeing less and less of each other. Thursday however, was their night.

Finally managing to unlock the front door, the blonde nudged it wider until she was clear to step through. Welcoming the burst of heat greeting her cold face, as well as the smell of fresh coffee, she smiled gently. Suddenly, there was the muffled sound of laughter – a woman's laughter. She paused – women's laughter. The blonde knitted her eyebrows in confusion as she clumsily made her way through the foyer and into the kitchen. Sitting at the dining table, she spotted her boyfriend, sitting casually with two women.

Larry was just taking a sip of his fresh coffee when he noticed the blonde standing in the doorframe, holding four oversized paper bags. "Hey Pipes!" He smiled widely, while standing abruptly to help his girlfriend rid her arms of what looked to be once again, way too much food.

"Hey," she smiled wearily while pecking him softly on the lips. "What's all this?" She asked quietly as she chanced a glance at the two, very amused looking women.

"Oh! This is Nicky," he smiled as he gestured toward the smaller blonde "and that's Alex." He finished before turning back to Piper. "Alex saw my ad in the paper. We were just discussing things."

"All of the things" the brunette smirked. There was something about her smirk that rubbed Piper the wrong way. She blinked once before smiling, completely dead-panned.

"Well," the blonde added in a falsely chipper tone "I hope you don't mind me sitting in. I mean, Larry _is _my _boyfriend_. We will be seeing a lot of each other after all." She smirked while running her hand possessively over his shoulder.

Alex smirked, completely aware of what the blonde was attempting to, not so subtly, imply. Inhaling slowly, she removed her lenses, gently biting down on the frame's earpiece. "_yes,_ we will." She replied with a slight raise of her brow.

Alex felt a swift kick to her shin beneath the table. Turning to Nicky, she caught the warning look in her eye before winking subtly.

"Well actually," Larry smiled widely "I think I know all there is to know. I'm not going to lie to you Alex, there were a lot of applicants." He said seriously before continuing "But you're definitely head and shoulders above the rest." He paused before grinning jokingly "literally"

"Bahahaha!" Alex belted out a forced laugh before turning to Nicky rolling her eyes. _'Asshole' _She mouthed, before being rewarded with a jab to her left ribcage.

Piper locked her eyes on Alex, giving her the once over before standing abruptly. "Well, it was nice to meet you both. I'm sure Larry will be in touch." She forced, fighting back the jealous bile rising in her throat.

"Yeah, alright. Thanks, blondie." Nicky smirked before rising to her feet, shrugging on her coat. "I'm going to take a few of these. Fuckin' delicious." She mumbled while shoving a cookie in her mouth.

Alex turned back to the couple smiling confidently, before slowly rising to her full height. "Larry," she extended her hand slowly. Glancing over at a fuming Piper, she smirked. "_Pipes" _she nodded tauntingly. "A pleasure."

Walking them to the front door and chatting idly, they said their final goodbye's before Larry slowly, and very gently closed the door behind them. Pausing for a moment, he turned slowly towards his girlfriend with a wide smile, arms out to the side. "So….?"

"I hate her." Piper replied deadpanned.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN : Hey! *waves* forgot about this before. Anyway, I don't own anything. Literally, none of the things. Or people. 1__st__chapter was a disaster. I'm still trying to figure out how to post without it looking like a 3000 word run on sentence. Anyway, here's a shorter one. _

* * *

><p>"No. No fucking way." Alex exclaimed as the crossed the threshold of her apartment. "I hate her! She thinks I want her sweater-vest wearing, fucking boyfriend!" Alex stopped suddenly to take a look around the entryway. "What the fuck?!" She shouted as she ran through an ever growing stream gathering at her feet. Making her way into the small, two piece bathroom, she stared in disbelief. Hearing splashy footfalls behind her, she let out a frustrated sigh.<p>

"Holy shit, Vause…" Nicky stated in disbelief as she took in the sight of water seeping through the tiles and down the walls. Casually crossing her arms as she leaned against the doorframe, she gently kicked a stray cotton swab as it floated by. "You know," she began with hints of a smirk "I think Glen still has a room for rent if you don't want to bunk with that Larry guy and Marsha Brady."

Tearing her astonished eyes away from the bathroom floor, she knitted her eyebrows in frustration. "Who the hell is Glen?"

Straightening her posture while untangling her arms, she chanced one more glance at the floor. "Bearded Dragon guy." She responded simply before walking away from the swampy disaster.

* * *

><p>Hunched over the small dining table, Larry groaned before running his hands through his dark hair. Spread out across the surface was an assortment of scattered applications. He had been at this for hours. Time was running out. Larry was in desperate need of a roommate. Since his parents had refused to support his lifestyle any further deeming it, 'counterproductive', he had been struggling financially. Sure, he could get a regular job, like a regular person. Not for Larry Bloom. He was 'an 'artist'. A writer to be specific. Sure he hadn't been published as of yet, but that happens to a lot of writers, right? It's just a slump. A three year slump. A three year, seven month slump.<p>

"Hey." The blonde greeted him softly, baring a cup of lemongrass-chamomile tea. Setting the mug down onto the hard wooden surface, she eased herself into the seat to his left. Reaching over, she plucked the nearest application to her and began to run her eyes over the smudged text- smudged, brownish-reddish- "Is this filled out in blood?!"

"Yes!" Larry replied resting his head lazily on the palm of his hand. Pointing to the application half-heartedly, he continued "That would be Sid. He wears eyeliner and enjoys sitting in the ocean, Depeche Mode, and has an extensive collection of pez dispensers."

"Sitting in the ocean?" The blonde asked, voice laced with deep confusion.

"Yes! Do you see the kind of people you are forcing me to choose from? Why can't I just call Alex?"

"No." The blonde replied simply before beginning to rise from her seat. In her mind, the discussion was already over .

Standing suddenly, he followed his girlfriend down the length of the hallway before turning to shadow her up the stairs and into his bedroom. "I just don't understand why you don't like her. I mean-" he stopped mid sentence before unfurling a coy smile. "Piper Chapman, are you jealous?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Jealous? Are you kidding me?" She asked in false astonishment. "Yes, she may be slightly attractive-"

"She's hot, Pipes." He grinned dreamily,

Receiving a slap to the chest, she huffed while turning towards the washroom. Walking in, she began to draw a hot bath, completely ignoring Larry's existence. Adding lavender scented bath salts, she began to undress before lowering herself into the tub.

Larry stood besde the tub awkwardly before sighing deeply "You're mad."

Shrugging casually, she ran her hand down the length of her long, perfectly sculpted leg. "I'm not mad."

"She's gay." He said without missing a beat, placing his hands on his hips.

"I'm not ma- …she's what?" The blonde asked while straightening up in the tub.

Larry grinned before lowering to the floor beside the tub. Crossing his arms on the edge of the bathtub, he lowered his chin onto them. "Gay. Likes girls? Plays for the softball team?"

Knitting her eyebrows, Piper jumped in. "How do you know that term? " she asked in quiet contemplation.

Larry's eyes widened before pulling his head up to eye level with the blonde. "How do _you_ know that term?"He asked with a slight laugh escaping his throat.

Piper smiled devilishly before winking. They both laughed before continuing to chat idly as piper relaxed in the tub, Larry sitting casually beside her on the tiled floor. Suddenly, Larry's phone began to buzz in his pocket. Reaching down, he retrieved the device before studying the unfamiliar number flashing across the screen. Slightly furrowing his brows, he shrugged at Pipers questioning look before answering.

"Hello?" He paused before smiling nervously. "Oh, hey Alex. How's it going?" He asked politely as the blonde fought the urge to roll her eyes. She saw his face change slightly into a look of sympathy. "Oh boy, I'm sorry to hear that." His eyes flitted over to the blonde while he continued to listen. "That's horrible. Has it stopped?" Pause "Well that's good, I guess." He answered with a crooked grin. "Is the room available?" He paused. Looking to Piper for guidance, to which she only shrugged her shoulders, he sighed. "No. I'm sorry, Alex. I really am." He said with remorse, ignoring the astonished look he was receiving from the blonde. "Listen, good luck with everything. I'm sure youll land on your feet." Pause "You too. Bye" he finished quietly.

Sliding the phone's screen to end the call, he sat quietly while tapping the phone against the porcelain tub in deep thought. Piper sat, just as quietly, watching the thoughts race through this mind. She cleared her throat awkwardly before lifting her knees, wrapping her arms around them.

"Why did you tell her no?" The blonde asked, very well knowing the answer already.

Larry smiled tiredly before meeting the beautiful blue eyes of his girlfriend. "Because you wanted me to." Looking away, he sighed in discontent. "I feel bad for her, Pipes. I really hope she finds a place soon. She lives in a shithole apparently."

"I'm sure she'll find someone to take her in." The blonde replied, feeling the slightest bit guilty.

"Yeah," Larry agreed despondently.

* * *

><p>Climbing into bed, the blonde looked over at her boyfriend of a year. He really was a good guy. Maybe a little naiive and unassuming at times, but genuinely nice. Turning on her bedside light, she shifted her pillows to her liking before gently laying back.<p>

"So, I'm going to be staying at my place next Thursday." Rolling her eyes, she continued. "My mother decided to have 'dinner in the city'" she continued with false excitement. "So if you feel the weather drop a few degrees, do not panic." She said in a faux-seriousness. "She has just arrived."

Laughing adoringly, he leaned over, kissing her softly on the lips. "I'll wear an extra layer." He mumbled jokingly against her lips before pulling away and resuming his game of candy crush. "Oh, by the way, I have that writers workshop next weekend. You remember, right?" He asked nervously, knowing that the blonde is sometimes forgetful lately.

"That's this weekend?" she asked in faux-disappointment. Sighing, she snapped her fingers. "Oh well. I guess youre just going to have to call Alex and tell her to move in the following weekend."

Snapping his eyes to the blonde, his mouth opened slightly. "I thought-"

"I know. I still don't like her," the blonde stated calmly. "But she really is the only one that doesn't completely scare the living hell out of me." Pausing to hear Larry's amused laughter, she grinned "No, seriously. Where the hell did all of these freaks come from? While you were pouting over Alex, I read some of the other applications-"

"Crazy, huh?" Larry chuckled

"Yes!" she exclaimed sitting up a little and turning her body to face the bed's other occupant "I know this is New York but still. I was afraid these people would have like, mason jars full of toenails or-"

"used candy necklace strings?" he jumped in

"Yes!" She laughed. Reaching over, she grabbed his phone. "Call her. Tell her I'll be here this weekend if she wants to move her stuff in. I know 'Depeche Mode Sid' will be devastated , but we'll have to manage." she smiled as he giggled slightly, snatching the phone from her grasp.

"Thanks Pipes." He smiled before dialing.

"Well," she began while slowly lowering herself to the mattress "I can't let you suffer. You need a roommate. I'll just have to deal. Who knows? I may end up liking her." The blonde finished disinterestedly.

"You'll love her." Larry said with a genuine smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N : Hey. *waves* so the last chapter turned out to be another 3,000 word run on sentence as well. I swear I will learn how to post these properly by at least, chapter 13. Thank you._

* * *

><p>"Alright Nicky, lower." Alex grunted. "Lower, lower, lower- stop!" She yelled suddenly. "Okay lower, lower- stop! stop!" the tall brunette yelled again, her voice slightly cracking due to overuse while lowering her side of the cherry-wood dresser to the floor. "Okay, this isn't working." She sighed while rubbing her hands over her eyes, beneath her dark frames.<p>

"Vause," Nicky griped while lowering her side as well. "This thing weighs a bloody ton, man. Couldn't you invest in bamboo furniture or somethin'? Christ. My arms are gonna fall off."

Sighing, the brunette nodded her head, half-listening to the smaller blonde. "It would be a lot easier to angle this up the stairs if it wasn't so fucking heavy." Hearing a soft snicker, she snapped her eyes to the Tall blonde casually strewn across the couch, watching her every move. "I'm sorry, is something funny?" The brunette questioned in barley reigned in annoyance.

"Not really, no." she shrugged in response innocently, before leaning forward, elbows on her knees and chin resting on her closed fists. "You were saying? Too heavy? Angles?"

"Yeah…" the taller brunette trailed off in thought. She knew that Piper was baiting her for a suggestion, however Alex was not going to give her the satisfaction of asking her for help. Turning to Nicky, her eyes widened in realization. "We'll take the legs off!" She smiled smugly in Piper's direction. Bending down so that she was eye level with the wooden limbs, she frowned. Legs do not come off. Still crouching, she poked her head up further to see Piper trying to suppress a grin.

Piper raised to her full height, making her way over to the struggling duo, casually leaning against the banister beside Nicky. Pretending to appraise the situation, she bent over slightly so that her face was level with the brunette's. Side eyeing the legs of the large dresser, she then proceeded to lock eyes with the brunette whispering, "the legs don't come off, do they?" Alex continued to stare into the never ending blue depths of Piper's eyes with contempt, trying to rattle the apparently unflappable blonde.

"Look Vause," Nicky jumped in "I've got kind of an unconventional solution. Hear me out. So we take some matches, right?-"

"Nicky" the brunette rolled her eyes

"Nah, hear me out. So we take some matches , right? Then we grab an axe-"

"Take the drawers out." The blonde finally said after hearing enough of their dead-end solutions.

Alex's head snapped up to lock eyes with the blonde. Slowly, her mouth curled into a smirk as she took off her glasses while standing straight. "Take the fucking drawers out." She chuckled while combing her fingers through her long, dark hair. Looking over to a smirking Nicky, she let out a laugh. "Why the fuck didn't you think of that, genius?" she exclaimed.

"Hey!" Nicky backed away while raising her hands in mock-surrender. "You're the one that went to college, Vause. Thinking is your department. Doing is mine." She stated before leaning in closer to Piper "and I do so well." She winked, smirking when Piper let an amused laugh escape.

"Alright Casanova, let's get these drawers out." Alex smirked while pulling the heavy, wooden doors out one at a time. Bending down to retrieve one of the bottom-set drawers, she looked up at piper smirking, clearly impressed. "Drawers, huh? I don't know if I feel grateful, or more embarrassed that I didn't think of it."

Smiling lopsided, the blonde lowered to help Alex retrieve a drawer. "Well, I can't take all the credit. I did go to Smith for four years. Apparently this is what I have to show for it from moving days into and out of the dorms."

Chuckling, the brunette raised to her feet, glancing up the stairs before turning to an awaiting Nicky. "Ready, Nicky? On three-"

* * *

><p>Looking around the once empty room, Alex placed her hands on her hips admiring her hard work. It had taken the entire day, but the room was finally fully furnished, albeit a tad messy. There was always time for that. Currently, her foreseeable plans for the not too distant future involved her collapsing onto her firm mattress and curling into the fetal position. Fate, however, had other plans for the brunette.<p>

"Okay," Piper poked her head in looking around "I'm off for the night. Keys are on the kitchen counter. I'll see you next week." She hurriedly added before trying her best to retreat quickly.

"Hey, hey! Wait." The brunette's booming voice called out, stopping Piper in her tracks. Waiting for the blonde to face her before she added with question "Where's the fire?"

"Not on the staircase, thanks to my brilliance. Nicky was about three minutes from following through with that 'unconventional solution'" she smirked. Hearing Alex chuckle, she continued "I'm meeting my friend Poily for business drink."

"Business _drink_?" The brunette asked teasingly

"Mad Men do it." She shrugged in response. "I'm already running late because of you genius'".

"What do you do exactly?" Alex inquired, dismissing the blonde's last comment

"We make artisanal bath products" she answered. Noting the brunette's glazed over look, she continued slightly self-consciously, "We're getting into Barney's". Silence. "So, yeah anyway… I'll see you around. Larry should be back Monday. Until then, you have my number if you have any issues." The blonde mumbled while turning to leave.

"Hey Piper, thanks for your help today." The brunette said softly. "You saved my dresser from a fire-y death." She added with a grin.

Piper smiled and nodded her head in response before turning to leave the brunette to her business. _Maybe she's not so bad_, she thought happily. Offering a small wave to Nicky, whom she'd passed in the hallway, she left the house feeling a bit lighter. Larry having a roommate wasn't turning out to be a complete disaster, to which she was very thankful.

"So Vause," the mane-haired woman began cautiously. "First night. You're unpacked, life is good, looks like we got rid of blondie for the weekend…" she drew on while picking at a loose threat of the fabric on Alex's duvet.

Alex eyed her suspiciously while folding a t shirt half-hazardly and throwing it onto the messily made bed. "mmhmm…" she mumbled, waiting for Nicky to get to the point.

"So maybe a house-warming party is-"

Alex cut her off immediately. "No. No fucking way, Nichols." She dismissed without a second thought. She knew that when it came to Nicky, the line between party' and 'rager' was fine at best.

"It's not going to be a "party"", she said, using her hands to quote the word to stress her point. "More of a… I don't know, box social." She finished with a canary-eating grin.

"Box social?" the brunette chuckled despite herself in utter disbelief.

"I'd love to say I'm worldly and well versed in all things social" she paused "I heard it on The Simpsons. Now come on, Vause! Stop being such a fucking bore." She regrouped as she gave Alex sufficient time to scoff her response. "The Alex Vause I know, would never have let herself become such a pussy." Nicky finished with a casual shrug.

Alex stopped mid-fold to glare at the shorter woman. "A what?"

Shrugging once again, Nicky mumbled out in response, "Nothing. I just didn't think you became such a big… you know…" she trailed off, looking back to Alex to see her staring intently for her to finish. "Big, quivering pussy; but hey, it's your life." She turned on her heel while throwing over her shoulder, "Puss out."

"Yeah?" Alex shouted while throwing the same t shirt she ad been folding for the past five minutes thoughtlessly onto the bed.

Stopping with a smirk plastered across her face, Nicky turned while simultaneously hiding it in time to face the brunette. "Yeah." She said simply.

Walking closer to Nicky, Alex removed her lenses while blurrily locking challenging eyes with Nicky. "Yeah?" she asked once again, in a calm, antagonizing tone.

Moving closer her best friend, she looked up while unfurling a taunting smirk. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Sitting at a small, slightly secluded table at 'Dot' (period), a bar uptown, Piper sipped from her second cosmopolitan of the night. Talking shop with Polly had gone smoothly thus far, considering they had some majorly different opinions concerning a work space. The tension was slightly simmering since Polly unexpectedly fired their only employee for 'Not shaving her pits.' Piper was sure she heard a semi-legitimate reason amongst the ridiculous ranting of her best friend and business partner, but she was struggling to find it. Looking around, Piper grimaced slightly as she took in the supposed "post-modern" décor of the bar. Piper knew that she lived a certain way, however she happily ignored it. Being surrounded by a herd of yuppies made her feel slightly nauseated. She was one of them. When did this happen?<p>

"So enough work talk." Polly said, cutting sharply through Pipers thoughts. "How are things with Larry going?" she asked in a decidedly girly tone. Larry has been a good friend of Polly and her boyfriend, Pete for a few years now. She was always interested in how her match-making abilities were upholding.

"Great." The blonde smiled before downing the rest of her drink, signaling for the waitress to bring another. "His new roommate just moved in." she added after swallowing the last of the cocktail.

Polly's face fell into a disbelieving frown. "Roommate? Pipes, why didn't you just move in?" she asked with genuine curiosity. The blonde however, rolled her eyes over having to discuss this same topic once again with her best friend.

"Pol, I told you already. Many, many times. We're just not ready for that." Piper said uncomfortably. It wasn't a 'we're', it was an 'I'm'. Larry had broached the topic once, sending out feelers of sorts. Pitching the idea in what he thought was a subtle gesture. Piper remembers the slight panic she felt. Never concluding that her apprehension had rooted from Larry, but rather, everything moving a bit too fast. She was content with how things were for the time being.

"Okay, well. Whatever. So tell me about the roommate. Have you met him?" Polly asked while bringing the martini glass to her lips, easing its contents back.

"Actually, yes." The blonde began apprehensively. "I've met her." At the mention of 'her', Polly's eyebrows shot up exaggeratedly, barely skimming her hairline. "Yeah" Piper responded with a smooth laugh at her friend's reaction. "I think I told you about her. Alex?"

Polly pulled her glass away from her lips as she was about to indulge in another sip in shock. "Supercunt?! Larry chose her?" Polly asked in almost a piercing screech. It's as if her voices pitch raised by how much outrage she was currently feeling at that time. "Wasn't she like, flirting with Larry right in front of you?" she finished in disbelief.

Eyes trailing skyward in thought, Piper let out an embarrassed laugh. "No, I guess she wasn't." The blonde laughed once again while running her slender finger around the rim of the glass, completely finding the humor in that situation. Breaking her stare from her occupied finger, she raised her gaze to Polly's questioning one. "She's gay. " she hiccupped a laugh. "I totally missed the mark on that one."

Polly raised her eyebrows with interest. "Is she hot? Wait, don't answer that. I don't want you revisiting the 'Piper used to be a lesbian' saga." Polly ended with an eyeroll.

"Saga?" the blonde asked in disbelief. "I dated two girls in college!" she exclaimed before shaking her head as if shaking the brunette's comments away. "And I didn't "used to be a lesbian". It doesn't work like that. You fall somewhere on a spectrum-"

"Okay, whatever." Polly jumped in to save herself the lecture. "So, okay. She's big, gay unicorn. So? Wasn't she being a cunt to you?" Polly asked in a slightly accusing tone.

"Kind of." Piper replied, deep in thought. "It could have just been a reaction to my possessive, cunt-like behavior."

"Uh oh. Possessive Pipes." The brunette smirked before raising the glass to her lips.

"Yeah…" the blonde chuckled nervously. "Anyway, I helped her move in today. She's really not that bad. Still kind of cocky. Well, maybe not cocky, more confident?" seeing the disinterested look on her companions face, she tried to change the subject. "Anyway, she's good We're good. All is well."

"Well, If you say so Pipes." Polly concluded the subject before reaching into her purse. "One more round, and I've got to head over to Pete's" The brunette said her boyfriend's name with a soft smile.

"Okay, hey! I've got the next one. I'll head up to the bar" Reaching into her purse, she mumbled to herself "since our waitress clearly forgot about us-" Digging through her purse, a concerned look overtook her delicate features before a sting of curses left her mouth. "Fuck!"

"What? What happened?" Polly asked while bracing her hands on the table top.

"I think I left my keys at Larry's." she said as she continued to dig, before giving up with a frustrated huff. "They are definitely there. Shit!" she exclaimed

"It's no big deal, Pipe. Just use your spare. Where is it?" The brunette asked casually while finishing off her cocktail.

"On my keychain." Piper grimaced.

Sighing, the brunette picked up her phone while shaking her head. "Oh, Piper." She mumbled as she dialed Pete's number. Waiting for the line to pick up, she tapped her fingers impatiently on the table top. "Hey baby. Listen, I'm not going to make it tonight. Piper left her keys at Larrys and we've had a bit to drink. I don't want her going alone…"

Piper stood, walking towards the bar hearing Polly's one sided conversation fade into the backround.

* * *

><p>The cab ride was surprisingly quick for a Saturday night. They had made it to Larry's in record time. Exiting the taxi, Piper continued to speak to a bored looking Polly.<p>

"So no calling her 'Supercunt'. In fact, you probably won't even see her, Pol. She looked exhausted when I left." Piper concluded as two staggering people walked towards them.

"Hey.. d-do you.. do you know w-where the party is? We seemed to have lost it." One of the guys slurred with a muffled 'psshhhh' as he drunkenly laughed. Piper and Polly shared an amused look as they both simultaneously shook their heads.

"Sorry guys" Polly said dismissively while pushing past them and up the stairs leading to the front door.

Piper followed quickly behind as she spared a small smile to the two clearly inebriated guys. Reaching the top, she turned to Polly suddenly in realization. "Pol, how the hell are we going to get in? Alex is probably sleepi-"

Her comment was cut off abruptly by the door being swung open suddenly. Standing in the threshold was a swaying Alex, donning a pink sparkling tiara. Looking from Piper to Polly her face contorted in utter, drunken confusion. "You're not pizza." She mumbled before slamming the door in their faces. Polly stood there in shock, her moth hanging open, aa ghost of a smile threatening her features. Looking over to Piper, she suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of dread for the intoxicated brunette on the other side of the door. She was about to experience first-hand, the temper of Piper Chapman.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N : *waves* Hey, I think I know how to do the things now! So perhaps it won't look like a reader's worst nightmare. Spacing is everything._

* * *

><p>Alex swayed from side to side, glasses slightly askew as she tried in vain to listen to the ranting blonde pacing in front of her. She was currently reclined in the plush couch, desperately trying to maintain eye contact with the blurry, blonde she was currently seeing four versions of. Sat beside her was a far too pleased looking brunette, with a currently unconscious Nicky flanking her other side. The mane haired girl was leaned over the arm of the couch, drooling unattractively onto the hickory-hardwood floor. The never ending tirade was beginning to give the tall brunette what was sure to be, and unyielding migraine. Huffing in annoyance, Alex rubbed her eyes in frustration before removing the frames currently adorning her forehead.<p>

"Piper, please." She muttered out in an even tone. "Can we talk about this tomorrow? I am so tired." she muttered dismissively while rubbing her left eye with conviction.

Piper stopped her pacing abruptly before glaring at the brunette in disbelief. Turning her gaze to Polly in an expression that could only be interpreted as, 'can you believe this bitch?' Receiving an exaggerated shrug from her best friend, she closed her eyes trying desperately to reign in her anger.

"I'm sorry, Alex. You're right." She finally responded in an eerily even tone. Noting the jet haired girl's slight grimace, she adjusted her features to mirror that of someone with complete, pure sympathy. "Does your head hurt?" she questioned in faux concern

Alex lowered her head into her outstretched palms, cradling it. "Yeah. It's actually killing me." She mumbled adorably.

Nodding a couple of times, the blonde quietly walked over to Larry's surround sound system before flipping the switch deliberately. Immediately, cranking the volume as high as it could possibly go, the crossed her arms while glaring at the brunette.

Alex jumped at the unexpected noise passing for music. Bolting to her feet with only a slight sway, she charged over to the sound system, flipping the switch off before turning on the blonde.

"What the fuck, Piper?" She all but yelled in her face

"This is the fuck, Alex. Here it is." She began before stepping in closer to the lengthy brunette. "This is your first night here. You've managed to completely destroy my boyfriend's house. The neighbors will probably hate him until the second, fucking coming of Jesus; and all you can say is you're tired?" The blonde finished in a higher pitch then her usually smooth voice is used to. Pausing, she waited for the brunette to try to defend herself; it never came. She continued "I knew that you would do this." She uttered in spite. "Larry may buy this whole, 'My mother just died, I have nowhere to live, feel sorry for me bullshit. I don't." she finished before she could process what she was saying.

Alex visibly flinched at Piper's words as if they had literally reached out of the blonde's mouth and slapped her across the face. Suddenly, her shock was masked by a hardened expression. Shaking her head slightly, she let out a small scoff "He told you that?"

"I…yes." The blonde said, desperately trying to look nonchalant in answering. She knew she had crossed a line. All too often does she cross these lines when her temper takes the reigns. Larry had been exposed to this side of Piper many, many times in the past year. It has always been in Piper's nature to inflict as much pain as possible in, one could say a defense mechanism.

Nodding solemnly, Alex turned to an uncomfortable looking Polly. Holding her gaze for a moment before turning to a still amazingly passed out Nicky. Clearing her throat, she lifted her chin, turning to Piper with visibly forced confidence. "You're right Piper. I'll have this all cleaned up tomorrow morning. Goodnight." She finished in a cool tone before turning towards the staircase, quietly ascending and retreating to her room.

Piper watched after her for a few moments before turning back to her best friend, still occupying the edge of her seat. Polly blew out a puff of air while looking around nervously. "That was pretty harsh, Pipes. Remind me never to piss you off… again." She mumbled uncomfortably.

Piper jilted a little before straightening her posture as only a Chapman can. "Well, I mean, she kind of deserved it." The blonde tried to reason in a gentle murmur. Sluggish movement caught her peripheral line of sight. Turning fully to the slowly awakening Nicky, she brought a hand up to her forehead tiredly. "Nicky…" she began, feeling slightly guilty at being caught saying such hurtful things to the girl's best friend.

"Damn, Chapman." She mumbled while struggling to put her boot on her one, sock clad foot. "You're cold."

Standing, Nicky grabbed her jacket thrown across the back of the couch before staggering slightly to the front door. Turning with a gaping yawn, she sniffled once before clearing her throat. "Tell Vause I'll call her tomorrow." She finished without so much as goodbye to the two remaining women.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning…<em>

"Okay, baby. I'm almost there." Piper chirped through the phone, several houses down from her boyfriend's house. Not knowing exactly what she was going to walk into, she walked lazily, killing as much time as she could before having to walk through the house to face the mess, as well as Alex; the other mess. "mmhmm, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." She concluded before disconnecting the call. Stopping suddenly, she took a moment to collect herself. She reasoned with herself that this was just a case of her temper taking control, and Alex being sensitive_. Piper, calm down. She's not a wielding axe murderer. She is not going to make a Lizzie Borden revival happen in the living room. You just apologize, and she will accept it. She's a mature, slightly, reasonable… slightly… understanding- _Her thought process was interrupted by extremely loud music coming from nearby; Coming from Larry's house. _...Asshole!_

Piper raced to the top of the stairs frantically fumbling with her keys. Finally managing to unlock the front door, she stepped through the threshold quickly, ready to reprimand the tall brunette. Stopping short, she watched as Alex pushed the vacuum cleaner around the hardwood floor, clad in shorts and a t shirt, and what looked to be knee high socks. The brunette bobbed her head along to the upbeat tempo of Tom Petty's 'American Girl', completely oblivious to Piper's presence.

Clearing her throat, Piper tried calling over to her 'Alex.' Getting no reaction in response, she walked closer to her before shouting over the music. "Alex!" The brunette threw a glance over her shoulder, meeting the blue eyes of the stealthy intruder before reaching down to shut the vacuum cleaner off. Turning to give her full attention to the girl, she crossed her arms expectantly. The blonde shook her head in disapproval before shouting once more. "Too loud!" She finished while pointing over to the sound system to emphasize her point.

"I can't hear you. The music is too loud!" The brunette shouted back sarcastically with a ghost of a defiant smirk tugging at her lips. She turned back to the vacuum, turning it back on to resume her post-party clean up.

Rolling her eyes in response, the blonde side-stepped a bucket filled with cleaning supplies, making her way over to the surround system. Flipping the switch, she watched the brunette's shoulders lower in what Piper could only assume was annoyance. Turning the vacuum off once more, Alex turned to meet the expectant gaze of the obnoxious blonde.

"I was listening to that." She commented calmly, while fighting with the extension cord she was currently trying to unplug.

"I'm aware. It was too loud for a Sunday afternoon." Piper responded simply. Taking a look around the expanse of the main floor, she took note how clean the place looked. If it were possible, it looked tidier than it did before last night's fiasco. Looking back to the brunette, she locked her eyes on those of "You cleaned." She said quietly.

Rolling her eyes slightly, Alex adjusted her frames before walking over to the kitchen island. "Four years at Smith, you said? Did you major in stating the obvious?"

Smirking despite herself, the blonde looked down as she ran her fingers absentmindedly along the bookshelf in front of her. Noting the new additions, which she could only assume Alex had contributed, she took note of the collection of classic works. Before, this shelf was simply the case of a writer, trying display to guests that he read. She always teased Larry about how all of the books were still in pristine condition, visibly untouched. One tends to ignore the written word while one is parked in front of the television, consuming Netflix. These new additions however, seemed authentic in their display. Torn covers, wrinkled spines; she opened a particularly worn out looking volume in further inspection – highlighter

Returning the to its rightful place, she latched her eyes onto the brunette, who had apparently been watching this quiet display of admiration intently. Looking away nervously, she wrung her hands together out of habit before inconspicuously clearing her throat. "Look Alex, I'm sorry for what I said last night. It was out of line, and before you get mad at Larry for discussing your private affairs, he only did that so that so that I would reconsider allowing you to move in. He felt terrible." The blonde rattled off in what seemed like one breath,

"Oh, how gracious of you both." Alex responded while raising her eyebrows in faux surprise. "I'm sure somebody, somewhere will write folk songs about you two one day." She added sarcastically while wiping down the granite countertop.

Rolling her eyes in irritation, the blonde took long, purposeful strides over to stand on the other side of the kitchen island. "You know, It's not like you are an innocent lamb in all of this. You threw a party, sorry-correction, rager at my boyfriend's house while he was away. Not to mention this is your first weekend living in his house-"

Cutting the blonde off mid-tirade, Alex threw the rag onto the granite. Lifting her glasses to rest atop her head, she placed her hands on the countertop. Leaning over it and closer to the blonde, she narrowed her eyes in challenge. "I fucked up, I get that. However, I think you may be a little confused here, princess. I pay rent, do I not?" Pausing for a response and receiving none, she continued. "I have a room upstairs. I have books on that pathetic fucking excuse for a bookshelf. This is now my house too, Piper. Don't think for a second that I don't feel bad about making a complete ass of myself last night; but do not," she paused before lowering her voice "do not think for a second that I am just some poor girl that your fucking boyfriend took in as a charity case." She finished, voice wavering only slightly.

Piper was speechless. She knew that Alex was right; she hated that Alex was right. This was now her house too. The blonde stared into the grey rimmed, green eyes of the brunette intently. She was being challenged. She had never been challenged before. It made her hate the brunette with a seething passion, yet reluctantly respect her all in the same breath. Being with Larry for the past year had made her feel almost invincible. He was passive, calm. He never stepped a toe out of line or argued. In fact, nobody in her life had. To say that she was rattled to the core would be a gross understatement. Breaking the intense, silent stare, she lowered her gaze down to the countertop. "You missed a spot." She mumbled before turning to head up to Larry's bedroom, the brunette's eyes following her the entire way.

* * *

><p><em>Monday evening…<em>

"Hello?" Larry shouted as he walked through the threshold, quickly ridding himself of his overnight bag and throwing it by the entryway. "Pipes?" he questioned aloud while stripping himself of this wool coat.

"Hey baby. In here" the blonde called out distractedly. Her eyes continued to move frantically across the pages as she took in the words of Dickens. Hearing her boyfriend make his way into the living room, she lifted her gaze and smiled lazily at him. "Welcome back!" she greeted with a bone cracking yawn as he situated himself beside her on the couch.

Leaning over to his girlfriend, clad in her work attire while donning a soft blanket, he kissed her softly with a small smile. "Thank you." He mumbled against her lips. Pulling away, he looked down at the book cradled in her hands. "What are you reading?" he smiled in question while taking the book from Pipers hands. Knitting his brows in confusion, he studied the worn out looking script. "This isn't one of mine." He mumbled while flipping through the pages, occasionally catching a sentence or two before flipping onto the next one.

Holding back a sarcastic chuckle, she took the book back with gentle hands, careful to minimize any further wear and tear to the book. "No, I think it's Alex'. Hard Times; Charles Dickens. I've never read this one." She trailed off. Snapping her attention back to her companion, she placed the book down on the coffee table before turning to him excitedly. "So how was the workshop?"

"It was great, Pipes! I feel like I really learned a lot that I could apply directly to my own writing." He smiled widely.

"Sweetie, that would require you to actually write once in a while." The blonde let slip absentmindedly. Playful as it was said, she regret it once the words leapt off of her tongue.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked while pulling slightly away from the blonde's embrace, Confusion and hurt slightly grazing his features.

"Nothing." The blonde shook her head, trying to rid the stupidity of her comment away. Truthful – but stupid. She had always had a knack for inserting her foot directly into her mouth. "I just meant that maybe-"

Piper was cut off thankfully, mid explanation by the front door being swung open. The couple turned their heads to the front foyer, still unable to see the person due to the obstructing view of the wall. Sitting quietly, the both waited for movement. Hearing a slight curse, they both exhaled. Larry turned to Piper with a chuckle. "That scared the hell out of me. I forgot I had a roommate there for a second." He laughed as he stood, straightening his sweater self-consciously. Seeing Alex walk in with arms with a couple of bags hanging from each limb, Larry waved easily. "Hey roomie." He grinned in greeting.

Glancing nervously to Piper, she smiled forcibly. "Hey." She husked, while shifting her weight from foot to foot. "How was the… thing?" she asked, not knowing exactly what the man had left for.

"The thing was great, Quite the thing." He trailed off "How about you? Are you all settled in? First weekend in the new crib!" he said excitedly.

Piper stood, brushing her hand along his forearm. "Sweetie, don't say crib." She chortled softly.

"Uh, actually… I guess you're going to find out eventually so I may as well be the one to tell you. "She began nervously

"What is it?" Larry asked in concern

"Well-"

"Alex brought home a chicken that wasn't free range, or grain fed, I told her, 'I'm sorry Alex, but you're just going to have to take that processed garbage somewhere else. Larry and I are trying to live a healthy life and your devil-chicken are not welcome.' Piper jumped in. Larry looked over to her while Alex mouthed the words 'Devil Chicken?' to the blonde incredulously.

Larry huffed slightly with disappointment crossing his features. Walking over to Alex, he grasped her shoulders while looking directly into her eyes. "I'm glad you told me. I know it's not that big a deal, but Piper is very sensitive towards this. I probably should have told you this."

"Yeah," the brunette squinted her eyes "I guess I've learned my lesson?" she asked, rather than stated.

"Okay, no harm done. Hey, if it were up to me I would have performance enhancing drug using mutant chickens. My girl just wants to take care of me." He smiled over to the blonde in adoration before turning back to the raven girl. "Let me take these off your hands." Larry finished before grabbing the bags and heading to the kitchen.

Alex's gaze followed him in silent confusion before turning to the blonde, still standing in front of her. Moving in closer, she lowered her voice so that only Piper could here. "What the hell was that?" she inquired.

Piper smirked before moving closer as well. "We're even." She warned before following Larry into the kitchen. Alex stood still, running the blonde's words over in her mind before breaking out into a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

_a/n : *waves* Hey! Here's another. _

_Two months later…_

* * *

><p>"All I'm saying is that 'Fifty Shades of Grey' shouldn't be looked at as an "erotic" piece of fiction, as more a cautionary tale of domestic violence masked as BDSM." The young Asian-American girl ranted to a very disinterested looking Alex. She had been managing the same bookstore for three years and in those three years, has come across all walks of life. Working as a drug runner in her early twenties, she had thought she had seen it all. Leaving that life behind, she convinced herself that she would be jaded for the rest of her existence. From time to time however, people still managed to amaze her. Currently, it was a young girl in her early to mid-twenties arguing a point about a book she wouldn't be caught dead reading. Eyes deglazing, she came back to reality.<p>

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Miss…" she trailed off deliberately

"Soso. Brooke Soso." The young girl responded enthusiastically.

"Right." Alex paused momentarily. "Can I help you find anything?" she asked politely.

"Hmm? No, no I was just browsing, thank you." She smiled widely before turning down the next aisle lined wall to wall with fiction.

Shaking her head to rid her of the past five minutes, she continued to stock the shelves with literature. Usually, she has one of the other girls to do it. Today, however, she felt the need to feel productive. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see Larry standing there, sheepishly smiling while holding two cups of coffee in his hands. "Please tell me one of those are for me." She sighed

"Sorry to disappoint. This one," he raised his right hand "is merely a decoy." He barely got it out before breaking out in laughter as Alex punched him in the shoulder. "Yes. I thought you could use it. I haven't seen you around the apartment much lately. Working hard?" he inquired while handing the cup to the tall brunette.

"Yeah. I'm trying- oh, this coffee's good –trying to get this place straightened up. Business has been a little slow. Nobody wants to read from a book anymore when they can minimize the book to play candy crush." She replied with a roll of the eyes.

"I love candy crush!" Larry chuckled in defense

"Who did you think I was talking about?" she teased with a laugh "I've been going crazy trying to order new content. The only problem is, I have nowhere to put anything." She looked around at the crowded shelves with contempt.

"Well, It looks pretty crowded in here. Maybe it's working." He shrugged before taking a cautiously slow sip of his steaming latte.

"Yeah, maybe." She replied distractedly. Her eye had caught sight of a beautiful brunette scrolling the self-help section. Larry noticed her distracted gaze and followed her sightline. Grinning widely, he appraised the girl before turning his gaze back to Alex.

"She's pretty cute." He commented while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, don't be that guy." Alex scoffed before turning back, resting her coffee on the book cart beside her.

"What guy?" he exclaimed with a laugh

"That guy pushes his lesbian friend towards a gorgeous girl so that he can think about it later while he's alone." She smirked over her shoulder.

"I'm not that guy. For the record, I am already thinking about it." He joked "I just noticed you checking her out, that's all. She's pretty cute. Go ask her if she needs help." He teased while gently pushing her.

"Uh… no fucking way. Red flags, my dude. She's in the self-help section… alone." Alex shook her head before picking up a book, studying the title along the spine while simultaneously wracking her brain for a place to put it. "That girl just screams, 'I have "The Secret" on my bedside table.'"

"Don't be such a snob, Alex. Who cares what she's reading." Larry reprimanded, "She's cute. Obviously something about her caught your eye. Go ask her out." He pushed once again. Alex looked at him with feigned annoyance before he slightly shoved her once more, earning a chuckle. Shaking her head, she straightened before making her way over to the girl.

Approaching slowly, she allowed herself time to check the girl out at a closer distance. She noticed that up close, the woman was quite striking. Sneaking a glance over the oblivious girl's shoulder, taking a peek at the chosen book, she scoffed. "I didn't take you as a 'self-help' kind of girl."

The girl jumped slightly before whirling around to meet the stranger. Looking up into the smirking brunette's eyes, she was taken aback by her beauty. Struggling to find a response, she brushed the hair out of her face nervously. "I'm not" she responded while shutting the book, replacing it clumsily back onto the shelf. "It's for my friend." She mumbled.

"Right." Alex smirked "So if you're not the self-help girl, what are you into?" she asked with excited curiosity

"Tall brunette's that accuse strangers of buying written therapy." She grinned shyly.

Smiling amusedly, Alex stuck her hand out. "My name is Alex. Perhaps I can help you find something?"

"Perhaps." The girl smiled in response. "Genevieve." She finished as she took the proffered hand,

Alex looked to her left to see her roommate very lamely giving her the double thumbs up, earning a scowl from the brunette in response.

* * *

><p>Walking into the local coffee shop, Alex made a beeline straight to the cashier. Ordering her coffee, black, of course, she looked around while tapping her fingers on the counter. Noting the nearly empty shop, she turned back to the cashier who placed her coffee in front of her with a shy smile. Paying, the brunette grabbed a lid, turning to make her exit. Suddenly, her body crashed into someone. Fresh coffee splashed every which way, however mostly drenching the stranger.<p>

"Jesus fuck, I'm so sorry." The brunette apologized profusely while bending over to retrieve the discarded coffee cup from the floor.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't looking." The spill-victim responded apologetically.

Snapping her head up at the familiar voice, Alex locked eyes with Piper Chapman.

"Oh shit." She muttered at the realization.

"Alex?!" Piper shrieked in annoyance "Of course it's you. Why wouldn't it be you?" she mumbled as she wiped at her shirt in vein. Luckily, she had opted for a black pullover over her crisp white dress shirt. "Great. Well, okay you can't notice anything." She muttered while inspecting her sweater. "However now, I'm going to walk into my Barney's meeting smelling like a Columbian coffee-bean farmer thanks to you."

"You just said it was your fault for not looking!" Alex exclaimed in defense.

"That was before I realized it was you." The blonde replied mockingly. The past two months, both girls had made a deliberate effort to avoid each other at all cost. Every now and then, when they were forced to interact, it was tumultuous at best. Larry of course, was oblivious to everything.

Sighing, the brunette looked down at Piper's sweater. "Did I hurt you? Are you hurt?" she asked despite herself. Why should she care if she had scalded the blonde? She deserved it half the time.

"No, I'm okay." The blonde responded, slightly taken aback by the brunette's concern. "I'm just very fucking late now." She huffed before turning to leave.

"Well, do you want me to buy you a coffee?" Alex called after her

"I can't, thanks though. I'm so late." She yelled over her shoulder frantically.

Shrugging, the brunette turned back to the young barista who had witnessed the entire awkward interaction. Smiling tiredly, she ordered another coffee to go. Turning very cautiously to leave, she made her way to the entrance, only to be met with the blonde staring out the window. Stopping short, she sighed before reaching the blonde, standing slightly behind her.

"I thought you were leaving. What are you still doing here?" she asked out of some sort of obligatory politeness.

Tilting her head to the side, The blonde's shoulders fell in defeat. Turning to meet Alex's gaze, she merely nodded her head towards the glass and out to the bustling New York street's outside. Alex stepped closer until she was shoulder to shoulder with the blonde. Gazing out the window, she saw that from the time she had arrived until this moment, the sky had completely opened up soaking the city.

"Holy Shit." She whispered in disbelief as she watched the rain come down. Very rarely had she witnessed a downpour of this magnitude.

"Yep." Piper nodded despondently. "Mr. Christ truly hates me." She finished in disbelief.

Alex snickered to herself before receiving a glare from the enraged blonde. Rolling her eyes at the blonde who clearly, fails to see the humor in the situation, she offers a response. "Why don't you take a cab?"

"There are no cabs! Zero cabs! I have to be four blocks away and it is pouring, and there are no cabs! And I'm going to miss this meeting for Barney's, and my business is going to fail. My mother is going to say 'I told you so', and my father is going to lecture me about the importance of punctuality in the business world… and there are no cabs!" the blonde responded while tearing up. Her voice wavering, she continued "They were right. Everything has been telling me not to go to this meeting; that this business was a stupid idea. Spilled coffee? Torrential downpours? I should have listened to Larry." She sniffled. "He told me not to quit my job but I did and… and… there are no cabs!" she finished in a cry as she flung her arms around the brunette.

Alex stiffened under her touch. Not sure of how exactly to console the weeping blonde, she patted her back awkwardly in a 'there, there' fashion. Since the first time she had met the blonde, she had always had this unbreakable attitude about her. Nicky had even nicknamed her 'Ice Queen' and 'Uptight-man.'

Holding her now however, hearing all of the girl's insecurities and vulnerability, Alex felt an overwhelming sympathy for the girl. As she let the girl cry it out all over her brand new leather jacket, her eyes trailed across the street to a small Chinese market. Eyes widening, she pushed the blonde away from her by the shoulders. Shrugging off her jacket, she handed her coffee cup over to the blonde.

"Here, make yourself useful and hold these." She said determinedly. Turning to the window once more looking skyward, she dashed out the door and began to run through the New York traffic to the small store across the street. Piper looked on as if the girl had finally lost her mind. Seeing Alex talking to the man standing outside with an oversized umbrella, she reached into her pocket pulling out some cash. Piper saw the man shake his head dismissively while Alex stood there, continuously getting more drenched each passing second. Piper saw her reach into her pocket once more, offering the man once more. She observed as he stared at the brunette before taking her money, handing over the umbrella.

Running back to the small café, Alex weaved through the traffic, nearly avoiding a collision. Opening the umbrella as she reached the sidewalk, she climbed the step, opening the door for the blonde. "Well, are you going to take it?" The brunette asked, slightly out of breath. Piper looked the girl up and down. She was soaking wet. It looked as If Alex had literally just walked out of the ocean. Her long sleeve black shirt clinging to her, she saw the brunette shiver slightly. Snapping her attention to present time, she Stepped forward underneath the shelter of the umbrella. Shaking her head in disbelief, she took the handle, exchanging it with Alex's jacket and coffee. Piper watched as the brunette slipped her jacket back on before closing both hands around her warm coffee.

"Thank you; so much, Alex. I can't believe…" she trailed off in astonishment.

"It's okay." Alex mumbled. "Just go, or you'll never make it." She encouraged as her body shook, desperately trying to raise its temperature

The blonde smiled genuinely before turning on her heel to rush off to the all-important meeting. Alex's eyes followed the girl until she was no longer in sight. A strange feeling came over her seeing the blonde smile. There was a slight flutter in her stomach, and she found features contorting into what appeared to be a grin. Shaking her head suddenly, as if to rid herself of this unusual feeling, she reached into her coat pocket to retrieve her phone. Dialing the recently added number, she waited patiently as the line rang.

"Hey, Genevieve?" Pause. "Yeah, it is. Glad you remembered." Pausing once more before breaking out into a smile at hearing the girl's words, she continued. "So I was wondering if you were free tonight,"

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Piper called out while stepping through the threshold, keys in hand. She slid her heels off in relief before stripping herself of her coat. Leaning the umbrella up against the wall, she smiled at it in fondness before making her way towards the kitchen. "Larry?" she called out, hearing the shuffling of pots and pans.<p>

Larry turned to the blonde while breaking out in a grin, settling the pot on the stove. "Hey Pipes!" he said as he embraced her, kissing her softly on the cheek. "What are you doing here? You usually don't come by on a Wednesday." He asked in delighted confusion.

" Yes, but I don't usually have important meetings with the buyer at Barney's every Wednesday, do i?" she grinned slyly. Larry's eyes widened in realization. To be completely honest, he had forgotten. Silently berating himself in his head for being a shitty boyfriend, he ran his hands up and down the length of Piper's arms.

"So…?" he asked nervously. It was true that he wasn't completely thrilled about the idea of the soap business, however he was going to support Piper regardless.

"So… you're looking at the mastermind behind "PoPi for Barney's"!"

Piper's words barely escaped before she was scooped up in a monstrous hug, being twirled around by an ecstatic Larry. Piper laughed, feeling completely elated. Her feet being returned to the ground, she pulled away slightly, smiling widely at her boyfriend. Piper and Larry chatted for a few minutes, Piper filling him in on all of the excitement leading up to the nerve-wracking meeting. Taking a calming breath, her eyes swept around the main floor in search of something. "Sweetie, is Alex home?"

Turning back to the boiling water on the stove, he responded over his shoulder. "I think she's upstairs. Did you want to go ask her if she wants to join us for dinner?"

Piper grabbed a bottle of cold water out of the fridge, taking a long sip while nodding. "Yeah. I'll go up and ask her. Be right back, babe." She strangled out as the cold of the water stung her throat. Turning to the fruit bowl, she plucked a grape off of the vine before popping it into her mouth before heading up the stairs. Seeing the brunette's door slightly ajar, she approached it ready to make her presence known. As she reached the wooden door, she stopped dead in her tracks. Standing in front of the full length mirror, stood a bra clad Alex with a pair of skin tight jeans on. She watched as the girl turned slightly, appraising her backside before huffing in annoyance. Alex reached over to the bed, grabbing a red top, throwing it over her head. Piper watched as her taut stomach hardened with the movement before the shirt fell over the rest of her torso. Piper's eyes glazed over as she took in the beauty of the girl she had failed to notice until this very moment. Tilting her head, she watched as the brunette stripped herself of the red top, opting to try a black one on instead.

Piper cleared her throat, as if the tension had literally formed there. She let her eyes roam the brunette's body once more before settling on the girl's face in the mirror. Piper watched as she skillfully applied eyeliner to highlight her irresistibly cat-like orbs. Her gaze then trailed to the full lips of the girl… That is when Piper realized what she was doing. Shaking her head, she looked to the blank wall beside her, focusing on the monotonous paint colour as her mind raced. What exactly was she doing? Not only had she been checking out a woman, something she hasn't done since seeing Larry, she was checking out Larry's roommate. She was checking out someone who she was so deeply irritated by sometimes that she could literally feel her crawling under her skin. Yes, she had done something nice for Piper today, but does that negate all of the biting comments, sarcastic retorts, and cruel jokes? And yes, she is very attractive, but is Piper actually _attracted _to her? There was most definitely a difference, Piper reasoned.

Deciding she had been sufficiently creepy long enough, she knocked on the open door belonging to the tall brunette. Smiling awkwardly as Alex turned to her, gesturing for her to enter.

"Hey." Piper said shyly while slowly walking further into the room, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her slacks.

"Hey." Alex replied casually as she turned back to the mirror, resuming her cosmetic regiment. Locking eyes with the blonde in the reflective glass, she raised her eyebrows expectantly. "So… are you going to make me wait in suspense?" she questioned before moving onto her left eye, shifting her focus onto the task at hand.

"I'm sorry?" The blonde replied in question.

Dropping her hand to replace the mascara brush to the bottle, she wiped under her lid once with her forefinger before blinking. "Uh… the meeting?" she asked in a teasing undertone

"Oh!" Piper exclaimed in embarrassing realization. "We got the contract." She smiled gently, lowering herself to the brunette's bed. She ran her fingers along the dark coloured duvet. Focusing her attention on a loose thread, she avoided Alex's eyes in a slight bashfulness.

Grinning widely, the brunette turned her attention fully onto Piper. "Congratulations, Kid." She murmured. Placing her mascara into her makeup bag laying lazily beside the blonde on the bed, she shrugged before continuing. "I knew you'd get it, though." She grinned, not meeting the blonde's eyes.

Piper laughed "You are so full of shit."

Joining in with throaty laughter, Alex grabbed her glasses to slip them over her freshly yet subtly painted eyes. "Okay, well. I had my concerns while you were crying all over me…" she trailed off teasingly

Laughing slightly, Piper pushed the brunette's arm. "So uh… Larry's cooking dinner." She paused, chuckling at the brunette's expression. "I know. He started before I got here, I had no control. So anyway, we're going to make it sort of a celebration dinner. Open some champagne, maybe. Did you want to join us?" the blonde asked in a nervous rush, quickly adding "as a thank you for saving me today?" she smiled, doe eyes shimmering.

Chuckling slightly, the brunette rubbed her hand along the back of her neck. "I would really love to Pipes," the blonde smiled at hearing Alex use her nickname in a non-mocking manner for the first time. "But I kind of have a date tonight."

Piper's face fell, but she recovered rather quickly. "Oh, okay. No biggie. Maybe next time." She rattled off in a rush. An awkward silence passed between the two before Piper decided she felt the need to break it. "So who's the unlucky girl?" she teased with a smile

Alex laughed before turning once more to inspect her appearance in the mirror one last time. "Some chick I met at work." She replied distractedly while tugging at the black t shirt she was currently donning.

"Sounds like a fairytale." Piper responded deadpanned.

"Yeah well, she browsing the self-help section for her 'friend'" the brunette air quoted the word.

"Yikes." Piper joked before standing to leave, "Good look with that." She mumbled jokingly over her shoulder.

"Piper wait," Alex called out after the blonde. Seeing her stop to lean against the doorframe, the brunette turned back to the full length mirror. "How does this look?" she asked as her face contorted in indecision.

"Good." The blonde replied with a tilt of her head. Pushing herself off of the doorframe, she turned to leave before pausing. "I like the red one better, though." She smiled shyly before leaving to retreat down the stairs.

Alex nodded her head before realization suddenly hit her. She hadn't been wearing the red top while piper was in the room. She had changed right before she heard her knock…. _Oh… _she grinned devilishly in realization that Piper had been peeping.


	6. Chapter 6

"No, no, jump!" Larry commanded with his eyes glued to the television while slightly leaning his body closer to the brunette. "Press x, Alex." He whined, slightly frustrated that the raven haired girl had yet to pick up on the basic controls of his playstation.

"I am!" Alex mumbled angrily with a crease in her brow

"No, you're tapping circle. Okay tap R2!" Larry yelled excitedly while shoving Alex in the shoulder

"D2? I don't know. I'm really not into droids." She responded with a cheeky grin while inspecting the controller in her hand for whatever the hell Larry was talking about.

"Ha! Star Wars humor; nice." He grinned approvingly in response. Turning back to the television, he frowned deeply. "You died."

Pretending that she gave a damn, the brunette shrugged her shoulders exaggeratedly as she sighed an 'oh well' before standing to retrieve another beer from the kitchen. "You want another one?" she called over her shoulder as she eased closer to the fridge.

"I didn't even know you could die on this level." Larry mumbled with a perplexed facial expression overtaking his features. Rejoining reality with a shake of his head, he called over to his roommate. "Sure, thanks." Larry raised to his feet, replacing the controller back to its perch on the entertainment unit. Falling back to the couch lazily, he leaned his head back against the cushion behind him before looking over to his roommate that had occupied the seat beside him. "So how did the date go? It's been a week. I feel like I've waited long enough to ask. Thanks." He said as he reached for the offered bottle.

Twisting the cap off of the bottle, Alex took a swig. Swishing the contents in her mouth a couple of times in contemplation, she swallowed before shrugging slightly. "It was okay." She replied simply.

"That's it? That's all you're giving me?" He asked incredulously, mock-hurt grazing his features.

"That's all you get." Alex husked before chuckling at her roommates defeated expression. Taking another swig of her beer, she heard the unmistakable sound of keys jingling outside the door. Raising her eyebrows as she continued to drink, she turned her head to see Piper stumble through the foyer, bags in hand and phone tucked between her ear and shoulder.

"No Pol-" she began before getting cut off. Dropping the bags to the floor, she sighed as she ran a freed hand across her forehead as she continued to listen. "Okay, but why can't we do this at your place? " she asked, the frustration evident in her tone. "Okay, well that's not my problem, Polly!" she all but yelled into the receiver.

Watching from a safe distance away, Alex and Larry gawked at the blonde as she slowly began to lose her shit. Leaning into the man in a conspiratorial manner. Alex softly whispered, "This is so much funnier when it is happening to someone else."

"Oh yeah, it's hilarious." He agreed with an exaggerated nod before stopping. "When it's happening to someone else."

"Oh yeah, it's never funny when it's happening to you." She responded in an equally serious tone.

"Never." He agreed

"Fucking terrifying." Alex mumbled

"I can hear you guys!" the blonde threw over her shoulder tiredly. "Okay, Pol. I'll ask them and call you back." Pause. "Okay, bye." She ended the call before throwing her phone at the unoccupied recliner with a growl.

"Something wrong sweetie?" Larry quipped with a grin

Earning a glare from his girlfriend in response, she rolled her eyes before plopping down between the two on the couch. Taking hold of Larry's beer, she reclined slightly into his frame before taking a long swig. "Oh, it's just Polly being a demon-slut."

"Demon-slut? I like it. Do I have permission to start calling her that?" Alex joked while easing the bottle to her own lips.

Grinning, the blonde's eyes followed the brunette's movements before resting her eyes on the plump lips of the brunette, "You should hear what she calls you."

The taller girl's eyebrows piqued at this "and what, pray-tell, does miss Holly McDemon-slut call me?"

"Supercunt." Piper responded flatly before taking another long pull of the bottle. Larry let out a belting laugh before Alex husked a chuckle in response. "Good one." Alex teased as she rose to her feet. "I can see why you're friends." She finished as she stretched her arms above her head. "Alright, I'm out of here, kids." She said before finishing off her beer, placing the empty bottle on the coffee table.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked as she slapped away Larry's hand, currently trying unsuccessfully massage her shoulders.

"Uh, date." Alex mumbled non-committedly while adjusting her glasses nervously.

_That is so fucking cute. I hate her so much_, Piper thought as she took another pull from the bottle, emptying its contents. "Self-help girl?" she asked, purposely vague.

"Yeah." Alex responded warily. It had been a long time since anyone had grilled her about her love life. In fact, the last time she could recall someone doing that was a year before her mother had died; of course Diane Vause being the one doing the grilling herself.

"Ohhhh.." Larry cooed before freeing his arm from being wrapped around the blonde. "Second date? Already?" Larry teased an unamused Alex. "Do I hear wedding bells in the future?"

"Please." The blonde scoffed. Both sets of eyes snapped to her in surprise. Shrugging, she rolled her eyes slightly. "Self-help books? No wedding bells, sweetie. A lot of decorative red flags, perhaps." She mumbled the last part sarcastically.

"See?" Alex said with a slight jump while pointing at the blonde. "That's exactly what I said!"

"Oh, come on. Not you too, Pipes. You guys can be such literary snobs." He threw at them with a disbelieving smile. Turning back to the tall brunette, he continued "Alex, you thought she was cute at the store, yes?"

"Yeah, I guess." She mumbled in response.

"You had a good time with her, no? Obviously good enough to agree to a second date."

Alex shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably. Avoiding Larry's eyes, she felt the guilt flow throughout her entire body. It rose from her feet and travelled all the way up, staking claim In her throat. Truth be told, all she could think about that night was Piper. Annoying, spoiled, incredibly narcissistic, very clearly unavailable Piper Chapman. Alex had noticed a shift in their relationship over the past couple of weeks. It consumed her thoughts trying to decipher exactly what it was that had shifted. She still, for the most part found the blonde insufferable. It wasn't until last week before her date, when Piper very subtly made _that _comment, that she could identify what it was.

Attraction.

She was, for inexplicable reasons, attracted to the blonde; Her roommates girlfriend, and for dramatic effect, her arch nemeses. Throughout dinner, the brunette nodded when prompted by her dinner companion, spoke when asked a question, and laughed when deemed socially acceptable. Inside her head however, her thoughts were consumed by this completely illogical idea that she was lusting after the worst human being alive. Alex weighed the pros and cons silently as her date chattered away; _Pro : She's got very nice eyes. Con : Sometimes they can almost make you shit yourself in fear when she's angry. Pro : She's got, quite possibly the sexiest legs I've ever seen. Con : Athletic legs; I bet she can kick me really hard. Pro : She challenges me. Con : She challenges me._

"Well?" Larry asked somewhat impatiently, snapping Alex from her thoughts. Alex studied the man in front of her; the hopeful look in his eyes almost physically wounded her. Her eyes trekked down to his wool pullover, down to his mismatched brown shoes. Throwing her eyes briefly over to the blonde, who was looking at her inquisitively, she felt overwhelmed. Alex felt a swell in her chest, followed by a tightening in her stomach looking at the blonde. Now that she had identified what she was feeling towards Piper, she felt crippled by her need to taste her lips. Breaking the intensifying eye contact, she shifted her gaze back to the big brown eyes of the man, sighing. _Con : He's a good guy._

"Yeah, you're right." Alex finally spoke after a clear of her throat. "Who cares? I think it adds a bit of mystery. It's like a game of 'guess the disorder.' Besides, she's pretty hot." Alex finished with a smirk, to which Larry laughed triumphantly while Piper rolled her eyes.

"You're both pathetic and shallow." Piper said flatly as she pushed against Larry, raising to her feet. Stretching slightly, she continued while yawning. "Oh, by the way, I need a favor."

"You're off to a good start." Quipped Alex sarcastically, earning an offensive hand gesture from the blonde in response.

"What is it, sweetie?" Larry chuckled out at the antics between his girlfriend and roommate. They had been getting along much better lately, in their own way, much to his delight.

"Well, Polly and I were supposed to try experimenting-"

"Aren't you a little old to be experimenting, Pipes? What the hell did you do in college?" Alex threw in, effectively cutting her off with a chuckle.

Raising her hand to childishly block out Alex's face, effectively boxing her out of the conversation she continued. "We were supposed to try experimenting with some new scents for Popi tonight. However, she failed to mention that Pete is having the guys over, you included, tonight"

"Right." Larry sighed, already knowing where this was going. "and Friday is your roommate's bible study. So you wanted to use our kitchen, I imagine." He continued with a nod.

"If I could? Maybe?" she smiled flirtatiously while sidling up to her boyfriend. Grabbing a fistful of the front of Larry's sweater, she leaned in to place a soft kiss on the side of his mouth. "Please?" she pleaded not-so innocently doe-eyed.

Alex watched intently. She felt an overwhelming, inexplicable hatred for her roommate in that moment. It was startling to her. She had never felt this before. A brand new emotion was registering; identified : _Jealousy_. Shaking her head in disgust at herself, she tuned out the rest of the conversation.

"I think that would be okay, right Alex?" Larry asked the tall brunette. Piper smirked slightly. She had seen it. She had recognized the look that overcame Alex's features. She had felt it before. Something about witnessing the brunette woman's jealousy intrigued her. Deciding to test the waters, the snuggled closer to Larry, slightly nuzzling his neck while keeping one eye trained on Alex. Seeing the girl turn away quickly, she grinned. She had not intended to be cruel; she just wanted to confirm that what she had seen was in fact real. Unsurprisingly, it had. She had seen and felt it enough times to know. What she didn't expect, was for it to effect her physically. Something about seeing Alex jealous over her made her feel warm everywhere, made her insides clench.

"That's fine. I'm going to get ready. See you guys later." She mumbled before retreating up the stairs towards the washroom. Larry frowned slightly before sparing a glance his girlfriend's way,

"Did she seem upset to you?"

"No?" the blonde questioned, rather than answered guiltily.

"Oh." He frowned once more. "I don't understand women." Grinning slightly at his girlfriend's chuckling agreement, he sighed. "I hope she's not upset with me. I didn't mean to push her into going out with her again. I just thought, you know-"

"she's fine." Piper smiled superficially. She couldn't help but feel herself resenting Larry slightly for pushing Alex into seeing this girl again. _What the hell is going on with me? _She silently chastised herself.

* * *

><p>Alex smoothed out the last stroke of lipstick over her lips before puckering them slightly in the mirror. Teasing her hair slightly for a voluminous effect, she grabbed her leather jacket off of the bed before slowly, thanks to her heels, very slowly, making her way down the staircase. Hearing laughter coming from the kitchen, she furrowed her brows slightly. There was an unmistakable husk of laughter flowing through the house. Walking through the entryway of the kitchen, she shook her head in disbelief.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alex asked suppressing a smirk.

"Oh, hey Vause!" Nicky waved over to her best friend before finishing off what was probably her third cocktair of the hour. Rising from her stool placed beside the kitchen island, she looked her best friend up and down before letting out a low wolf-whistle. "Damn, Vause."

"Nicky would you-" Piper began before turning to see what had caught the shorter girl's attention. Eyes landing on the tall brunette, her mouth instantly went dry, reasoning that every ounce of moisture had relocated elsewhere, leaving nothing for her suddenly parched mouth. Eyes raking in the brunette's form, she visually took in every inch of her. Head to toe in black, accentuated with dark eyeliner making her green-grey eyes pop, she was most definitely a sight for sore eyes. Starting at her heeled, decoratively studded biker boots, up her long legs clad in quite possibly the tightest jeans Piper had ever seen wrapped around a human being, stopping at the girl's leather belt hugging her hips. She took a quick inhale of breath before continuing her sights journey up to the three-quarter length, form fitting v-neck black shirt, to her perfectly precise makeup and effortlessly perfect curled hair. _Holy fuck._

Deciding to ignore the blonde's gawking with a smirk, Alex turned her full attention to her best friend. "Thanks, Nichols. Again I ask, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked, voice in a low murmur.

"Cool it Vause, I know you're going out. Blondie invited me and the little lady over to test some shit on our skin. She disguised it as drinks with the girls to cover up her true intention of guinea-piggying us."

The blonde's eyes had widened in shock at her plan being foiled. She thought she had been so cunning. "That's not true… I… Okay, it's kind of true, but obviously you don't mind if you agreed."

"Obviously." Nicky smirked with a roll of the eyes. "So Vause, you look like walking sex. Who's the lucky bitch about to drop dead at the sight of you?" Nicky asked before popping an olive in her mouth.

"Her name is Genevieve. I met her at work." The brunette said distractedly, scanning the room. "Where is Lorna, by the way? And Holly?" she questioned in an afterthought.

"It's Polly, actually." Polly snarled, coming up behind Alex clad in an apron and rubber gloves. Jumping slightly, Alex rested a hand upon her chest in mock-relief. Looking her up and down exaggeratedly, she smirked.

"You look nice." She quipped at the disheveled looking Polly

"Fuck off." Polly responded flatly while walking around Alex and into the kitchen stopping in front of Nicky. "Okay, so we're going to be using an assortment of scents tonight, and you-" she frowned, cutting herself off in the process. "Where is Lorna?"

"Oh, the Mrs. went to grab some grapefruit juice for some awful sounding cocktail I wouldn't be caught dead drinking." She responded while continuing her assault on the dish of olives. Hearing the doorbell, she threw a thumb over her shoulder carelessly towards the front foyer. "That's probably her." She mumbled.

"Shit, I forgot my watch." Alex mumbled while grabbing her left wrist for emphasis. "Pipes, can you let Lorna in?" she asked, already retreating back up the stairs.

Piper watched after her until she was no longer in sight, before exhaling softly and making her way towards the front door. Twisting the brass knob, she pulled open the door to reveal a pint sized beauty donning fire-engine red lipstick, standing on the porch. "Lorna." The blonde said simply with a wide smile. Piper had met the brunette a few times before and had just adored her. She could never really see how exactly someone so brash like Nicky could end up with someone like Lorna, but they balanced each other exquisitely.

"Hey Chapman!" she squealed, mimicking her girlfriend's use of the blonde's last name before enveloping her in a tight embrace. "Sorry I'm late, I had to get the juice from the Japanese woman down the street. I can't drink that stuff Nicky drinks, it's so disgusting. I need something a little fruitier, ya know?" She smiled somewhat nervously in a ramble. Lorna for whatever reason, always emitted a slightly nervous energy.

"It's fine, Lorna. Come in, and thanks for doing this." Piper smiled while ushering the smaller girl in. As she was about to close the door, she noticed a beautiful brunette climbing the steps towards the front door. Wearing a skin tight red dress that cut off mid-thigh, with a thin black jacket draping over her shoulders and black stiletto heels donning her feet, she approached the blonde timidly.

"Can I help you?" Piper asked with a true Chapman-like polite smile.

"Yeah, uh… I'm not sure, actually. Is Alex here?" the girl asked nervously. Her big brown eyes were shining from the glow emitting from inside the house.

Piper looked her up and down before smirking. This girl was indeed, very hot. However, she had pictured someone completely different. _Pffft. I could blow her out of the water in that dress. _She thought somewhat venomously, before ridding herself of the thought and slapping on a polite smile.

"Genevieve, right?" she asked happily, pausing to see the girl nod with a small smile. "Come on in. Alex is just inside." Piper said overzealously while ushering the girl inside. Walking shoulder to shoulder with the girl towards the kitchen, she couldn't help but continuously glance at her. She knew it was immature, but she couldn't help but compare herself to the girl, limb for limb. Entering the kitchen, she saw Alex holding a glass of what she could only assume was whiskey, _Her favorite, _laughing with the rest of the girls, currently occupying the kitchen. Stopping in the entryway, she smiled over at Genevieve before clearing her throat.

"Alex." She called over, effectively gaining the girl's attention. "You've got a visitor." She stated, trying desperately to keep the sarcastic bitterness out of her voice. Alex removed her arm from around Lorna's shoulder and stood tall.

"Genevieve, hey." She said, slightly surprised. "You're early." She smirked nervously, not liking one bit, the four sets of eyes currently flashing between the two women.

"I know, I'm sorry." She smiled embarrassingly. Looking up to the taller brunette's eyes, she shrugged slightly. "I couldn't wait to see you." She mumbled, also quite uncomfortable having an audience.

Smiling at the sweet admission, Alex approached her date for the evening, running her hands up and down the length of the girls arms before leaning forward to plant a kiss on the girl's cheek. "That's sweet." She mumbled before glancing at Piper quickly, seeing her scoff with a smirk. Ignoring the blonde's childish behavior, she wrapped an arm around her date's shoulders. "Everyone, this is Genevieve. Gen, this is everyone. Nicky, Lorna, Molly…" she trailed off with a grin. Looking behind her, she caught the unamused stare of the blonde. Throwing a nod over her shoulder, she continued. "You've already met Piper."

"Hey." Genevieve offered a half wave and smile nervously.

"Okay, well. You ready to go?" Alex cooed softly to the girl currently under her arm.

"Yes." She smiled widely in response before stopping short to furrow her brows. "What is that smell?" she inquired as she shimmied out of Alex's embrace to move closer to the stove. "That smells delicious." She moaned slightly while inhaling the scent of simmering blueberries.

"Oh, Piper and I have a soap and lotion business. We were just experimenting with some new scents tonight." Polly offered in a friendly tone. "Do you like it? We tried throwing in some vanilla extract and honey in with the blueberries, but we weren't sure."

"It smells fantastic. I love it!" Genevieve responded enthusiastically.

Pipers eyebrows shot up comically. Turning towards Alex, they locked eyes as the brunette silently threatened the blonde with a look of '_Don't you dare'. _To which the blonde smirked wickedly in response with a _'Just watch me.' _Turning to Genevieve, she smiled widely before stepping closer to the poor, unsuspecting girl.

"Gen, why don't you guys hang out here tonight? We have cocktails, we can order some food, chit-chat. We can really use your help with the new scents we're making for our _Barney's_ line." The blonde stressed the word Barney's to persuade the girl that her input would be of great importance. "After all, you've got a good nose." She smiled cheesily while placing her arm around the girl's shoulders, looking back to Alex.

"Alex doesn't mind, right?" she asked the brunette in question with a sly smile.

Shaking her head in disbelief, she let a smirk slowly uncoil across her lips. "Sure." She knew what the blonde was doing. She may pretend that this was just another way the girl was sticking it to her, but Alex knew better. Locking eyes with the blonde in an unmatched intensity, her smirk continued to grow. _Pro : She's got it bad_


	7. Chapter 7

_a/n : *waves* hey. thanks for the kind words. _

* * *

><p>Bob Marley serenaded the open expanse of the first floor through the massively intrusive speakers as idle, semi drunken chatter floated above it. It had been almost three hours since the house's occupants began the grueling task of scent experimentation, as well as giving new meaning to 'cocktail hour'. Polly was currently stirring an unidentifiable, yet strangely edible-smelling concoction over the stove. Nicky sat perched on the barstool flanking the kitchen island, Lorna nestled lazily on her lap. For the past three hours, Alex watched as Piper sufficiently talked her dates ear off, leaving no room for her to get more than a sentence in edgewise at a time. Nursing her fourth glass of Canadian club (no ice), Alex observed quietly as the blonde refilled Genevieve's glass with a great tasting cab-merlot blend. Currently awaiting the next batch of samples to be complete, Alex half-heartedly listened to the chatter as she dug her chop sticks distractedly through her shrimp pad thai.<p>

"Okay, ladies; next batch is done. Who's going next?" Poly asked while straining the liquefied substance over the sink. Being met with disinterested mumbles, she huffed. "Well, someone needs to try this one. We've only tried three scents, guys." She complained while reaching for the bottle of tequila Nicky was currently attempting to fill a shot glass with. "Stop drinking!" she chastised, humorously.

"Listen Harper," Nicky slurred slightly while narrowing her eyes. "I've already had three different smells rubbed all over skin."

"But this one is Lavender with a hint of grapefruit." She reasoned in response

"Yeah well, the last one smelled suspiciously like cat urine with a hint of human urine." Nicky replied while taking back the bottle, currently held hostage. "I'm out."

"Yeah, I'm sorry sweetie. I'm out, too." Lorna chirped while wrapping her arms around her girlfriends neck, resting her head tiredly on her shoulder. "I thought they were all lovely, though." She added quickly.

"Oh!" Genevieve exclaimed with a clap. "Put it on Alex!"

"Oh, no." Alex said with raised eyebrows over the glass currently lingering by her lips. "I'm merely an observer of this dog and pony show." She mumbled with a smirk before draining the contents of her glass.

"Come on Alexxx.." Genevieve drawled with a slight slur as she left Piper's side to wrap her arms lazily around the taller brunette's shoulders. "I bet it will smell amazing on you." She mumbled while nuzzling her face in the side of Alex's neck flirtatiously.

Alex closed her eyes at the content slightly before frowning deeply. "You DO smell like cat pee." she laughed, earning an eyeroll from Polly in return. Glancing over at the blonde, she saw her poking away at her general tao chicken, looking bored to tears. "What's with you? No comments?" Alex asked with a skeptical raise of her brow.

"Nah, I'm good." Piper said with ease, pushing her plate away before standing and turning to her best friend. "I'll try it Pol. Alex clearly blows." She said offhandedly while suppressing a grin.

"Ha!" The tall brunette forced, tone spawned from sarcasm. "You wound me." She added with mock-hurt.

Shrugging with a grin spreading across her lips, the blonde turned back to Polly with a slow blink of the eye. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Do you really think this is going to work? That I'll let you put whatever the hell is in that pot all over my skin, just to prove that I in fact _do not_ blow? Which, I totally don't, by the way." She added while looking down at her brunette date, currently leaning on her heavily for support.

It was one of those nonsensical, drunken arguments that made absolutely no sense and had served no real purpose, other than taunting the other person; and you're not really even sure what you're protesting so passionately against, but for whatever reason, you do.

Shrugging her shoulders dramatically, Piper turned back to her smirking best friend, ignoring the glaring look she was earning from the onyx haired girl.

"Okay, fuck it!" Alex exclaimed suddenly, refusing to let Piper win yet another round of verbal sparring. Moving Genevieve back to the barstool beside Nicky and Lorna, helping her sit, she walked over to the two grinning women. "Alright, Holly. Lay it on me."

"Give me your wrists, asshole." Polly ordered, completely deadpanned. Taking a dropper, she filled it with the translucent liquid before turning back to the taller Brunette. Letting a few droplets fall onto her wrist, she released her grip. "Okay, now rub your wrists together." Pausing for Alex to follow instruction, she continued. "Now rub your wrists along your neck by your pulse point."

Alex did as was instructed before waving her wrists back and forth to lessen the sure to be, potent scent of the undiluted liquid. Stepping back, she continued to wave her wrists while doing a lap around the main floor, trying her best to neutralize the smell, much to the amusement of Polly and Piper. Finally, she stopped in front of her date, currently topping off her sixth glass of wine for the evening. "So what do you think?" Alex asked softly to the girl.

Standing, Genevieve wrapped her arms around the taller brunette's shoulders while dropping her nose to her neck, inhaling deeply. Trying, and failing miserably to suppress a moan, her eyes rolled back as she leaned her head away from it's place. "You smell… so good." She said breathlessly before leaning in once more.

Polly and Piper shared a look, and a slight snicker before Polly turned her focus back to the two women. "Really? That good?" she asked, voice laced with genuine curiosity.

"Yes!" Genevieve exclaimed before removing herself from Alex's embrace. Waving her hand exaggeratedly in a 'come here' motion, she stepped away to make room for the 'chemist.' "Here, smell."

Polly and Alex shared an uncomfortable look before the smaller woman leaned slightly into Alex, inhaling which was now her new favorite scent. Humming to herself in appreciation, her eyes windened with excitement. "Wow. That's amazing. It almost completely covers your stench of arrogance." She quipped with a smirk, to which Alex only smiled cheekily. Turning back to the blonde still leant over the granite countertop, she called over to her. "Pipes, come here. What do you think?"

Piper stared at the three before glancing over to Nicky and Lorna, ,who were passionately and equal parts disgustingly, making out. Crinkling her nose and turning back to the three women looking expectantly at her, she sighed and lazily made her way over to them.

Stopping in front of Alex, she chewed the inside of her lip slightly, receiving a wink and taunting smile from the tall brunette in return. Rolling her eyes with a slight shake of the head, she stepped closer, completely invading the girl's personal space. Gone was the smirk, replaced with an unreadable expression; matched with eyes intensely staring back into her own. Feeling Alex's shallow breathing on her cheek, she slowly raised her hand to grip the left side of her neck before moving closer to the other side. With her nose a couple of inches from the girl's pulse point, she inhaled softly. The scent she was welcomed with was so overwhelming, it made her temporarily lose her mind as she moved the rest of the distance forward, completely nuzzling her neck and inhaling as much of Alex as she possibly could. Closing her eyes instinctively as she tightened her hold on the other girl's neck, she hummed gently as she ran the tip of her nose oh so subtly up to her jawline. Letting the breath she had been holding out through her mouth, it danced across the skin of Alex's throat, making her unintentionally shiver.

Opening her eyes suddenly in realization, she held her position, trying desperately to blink away the glassy, heavy lidded gaze she knew she was currently sporting. Pulling back while simultaneously removing her hand, she looked into the dilated onyx of Alex's eyes, holding her gaze for another moment before completely retracting herself.

"So?" Genevieve whispered, in complete drunken ignorance. "What do you think? Amazing, right?"

"It's pretty good." Piper mumbled while darting her eyes guiltily towards the wide eyes of her best friend. She knew that Polly wasn't oblivious to what had just transpired between herself and Alex. "You did a great job, Pol." She murmured quietly as she turned on her heel, walking back to her much needed glass of wine; Alex's gaze following her the entire way.

* * *

><p>Piper cleared the stray glasses scattered around the kitchen, loading them into the dishwasher as Polly packed up the leftover Thai, placing it into the fridge. Placing the last container into its designated spot next to the organic skim milk, she gripped the door handle before swinging it shut softly. Gazing at the back of her best friend's back as she continued her task silently, she chewed on her lower lip in quiet contemplation. Flicking her gaze through the open concept floor plan towards the living room, currently occupied by Alex and Genevieve snuggled together on the loveseat, talking softly with one another, she cleared her throat.<p>

"Pipes?" she inquired cautiously.

"Yeah, Pol." Piper responded, throwing a look over her shoulder while loading the last glass into the dishwasher.

"What was that all about before?" Polly asked softly, not moving a muscle from her position in front of the fridge.

"What was what about?" Piper asked casually, loading the soap into the dispenser, not meeting the inquisitive eyes of her best friend.

"You know what I'm talking about." Polly murmured in the softest of accusations. Watching the blonde tense before closing the door to the dishwasher, leaning onto the countertop and sighing deeply, she anticipated another dismissal. Seeing the blonde shake her head with a shrug, she approached her quietly.

"I don't know." The blonde replied despondently with a heavy sigh

Eyes softening, Polly placed a comforting hand on the deflated shoulders of her best friend, slowly turning her to face her. "You know that you can always talk to me about anything, right?"

Nodding once, Piper turned her head at the quiet laughter coming from the living room. Rolling her eyes, more in annoyance with herself than anyone else, she turned back, grabbing a dish cloth to wipe down the glossy granite countertop with purpose. "The truth is, I don't know what that was about, Pol. It was just a lapse or something." She mumbled as she angrily scrubbed at a brownish splatter.

"Okay, sure. I can see that." Polly agreed with a nod of her head. Casting a look towards Alex, she stepped closer to Piper, leaning in so that only her ears could hear what she was about to ask. "Do you … Pipes, do you like her?"

"What? No, no absolutely not." Piper replied quickly, stopping all movements before rolling her eyes with a scoff, continuing the task at hand. "I can barely stand her sometimes." She added in a sneer.

"So, no? not at all?" Polly pressed on suspiciously.

"Not even a little, no." Piper mumbled while scrubbing harder at a particularly stubborn stain

"Are you attracted to her?" she asked without missing a beat. Seeing the blonde seize her scrubbing and sigh, she knew the answer already.

"Insanely." Piper responded flatly while throwing the dish cloth angrily onto the countertop.

Turning to meet the gaze of her best friend, she was greeted with an unreadable look. Piper expected Polly to hit the roof with the admission, however the woman was eerily calm. It would have been calming had it not been so terrifying. Opening her mouth to say something, they heard the front door swing open, sufficiently ending the moment. Both leaning over the counter to catch a glimpse of the intruder, Polly laughed softly as Larry attempted to remove his boots.

"Hey guys!" Larry all but yelled with an exaggerated wave of his hand, stumbling slightly. Making his way slowly towards the kitchen, he held a drunken grin in place until he reached his girlfriend of a year. "Hey baby." He slurred as he wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck. "I missed you, Pipes."

"Oh god, he's drunk." Piper quipped with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Looking over the top of Larry's head, she locked eyes with Polly. "Tell Pete if he keeps letting him come home from your place like this, he can keep him next time."

"I'll let him know." Polly chuckled softly. A slightly awkward silence followed as Polly gazed at Larry wrapped around his girlfriend, while her eyes were trained on his roommate in the next room. "Well, this is my cue to leave. Last time I left Pete home alone this long, I came home an army of pizza crust and empty beer bottles lining my dining room."

"Okay, I'll walk you out." Piper said breathlessly while trying to shift a boneless Larry towards a seat at the kitchen table. "Sweetie, sit." She commanded gently. Following her directions immediately, she chuckled before patting his head. "Good boy."

Walking shoulder to shoulder towards the front door, they each glanced over to Alex and Genevieve laughing softly. Polly waved once while shouting her goodbye's. Piper followed her best friend outside, gently shutting the door behind her before shoving her hands nervously into her pockets. "So…" she began

"Pipes, listen. I'm not going to tell you what to do. I'm not your mother, thank god." Polly added with a smile, to which Piper laughed knowingly. "You're a big girl, Piper. I don't feel the need to lecture you about the dangers of 'actions vs reactions.' So get your ass back inside, stop fawning over that asshole, albeit, gorgeous asshole, and be there for your drunken boyfriend." Pause "Your life sounds like a bad lifetime movie."

Laughing in manic relief, Piper threw her arms around her best friend and sighed contentedly. "I love you, you spoiled bitch." She mumbled into the brunette locks of the shorter girl.

"I love you, you stupid sort of-lesbian." She threw back with a smile before pulling away.

Re-entering the kitchen, Piper found Larry slumped over the table, face pressed against the solid oak of the surface. Shaking her head with a small smile, she made her way over and gently began to shake him awake. "Larry." She whispered. Receiving not even the slightest hint of movement, she cleared her throat before lowering her lips beside his ear. "Larry!" she yelled directly into the canal of his ear. Jumping suddenly, Larry looked at his girlfriend wide eyed. Seeing her break out into laughter, he relaxed his facial features.

"You're a bitch." He slurred with a grin

"Yeah, yeah." Piper dismissed him while placing his arm around her shoulder for balance. "Let's get you to bed."

Humming in agreement, he tightened his grip around her shoulder, bringing her in for a surprisingly forceful kiss. Pulling away, he grinned with eyes glazed over. "Bed is a fantastic idea." He murmured before continuing. "Let's have sex." He whispered into her ear in what he thought was a completely enticing manner.

He thought.

"Ha!" the blonde let out nervously while pulling away. Still feeling riddled with guilt, she avoided his intense eyes pulling him along to the staircase. "Maybe when you're not three sheets to the wind, I'll consider it. Bed. Now." She finished, leaving no room for argument. Huffing with a frown, Larry nodded his head in agreement before allowing his girlfriend to continue leading him upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Goodnight, sweetie." Piper murmured after a soft kiss to his forehead, turning off the light on his end-table. Hearing the soft rumblings of a snore, she gazed at him momentarily, sighing once before reaching for the book placed on her nightstand. Opening the book to the page she had left off at the previous Friday, she began to get lost in the written word.<p>

Half an hour into her reading, she heard a soft thump come from the other side of the wall behind her. Looking up, she furrowed her brows waiting to see if it would happen again. After a moment of silence, she resumed her book with a shake of the head.

The next sound she heard was nowhere near the same in nature as the first. The sound rang in her ears, injecting her body with heat that flowed through every vein in her body. Lowering the book to her lap, she tilted her head slightly, listening intently for a repeat. Hearing nothing but her own ragged breathing, she was about to return to her reading when she heard it again. Louder. A deep moan. Followed by another; and another. Piper felt her lungs constricting as she realized what was happening on the other side of the wall.

"Oh god." She heard come through what she never pegged before today as thin walls. Suddenly hearing another thump followed by a loud sigh, she placed the forgotten book back on her nightstand before sitting completely still. Suddenly hearing the subtle squeaking of the bed frame, followed by an onslaught of incomprehensible and incoherent murmurs, Piper felt as if her entire body was seizing. Every nerve ending coming alive as she heard moan after strangled moan. Piper, despite herself, was having her imagination run away with the sounds she was hearing. Her hand clenched the duvet covering her as she tried not to, but failed miserably, think about what was going on in the next room. Hearing the pleasurable sounds continue to flow through the wall, she suddenly felt her stomach clench painfully tight as she heard a low, husky moan from the voice that has been haunting her in the recent past.

Deciding that she was going to combust if she didn't do something, she turned to Larry gazing at him in contemplation before sliding herself on top of his frame, peppering his face with kisses.

Stirring suddenly, Larry opened his eyes to find his girlfriend staring intently as she hovered over top of him. Barely registering the increasing noise in the next room due to his barely awoken state, he furrowed his eyebrows. "Pipes?" he asked, voice gravely, still very much feeling the effects of the alcohol he had consumed.

Piper lowered the lower half of her body, straddling his lower region as she lunged forward to engulf his lips in a passionate kiss. Plunging her tongue into his mouth, swirling it with his before pulling out, she pulled back to lean her forehead against his. "Shh. I changed my mind." She paused, hearing another string of moans. "I need you to fuck me." She whispered before claiming his lips once again, slowly grinding down onto him.

* * *

><p>Alex had her tongue and lips surrounding the bundle of nerves of a writhing Genevieve below her. She had been restless since the moment she had shared with Piper earlier in the evening. She decided the best way to release that tension, was to release it on someone else. Someone more suited to her; someone that wasn't her roommates girlfriend.<p>

Hearing a string of curses as she felt a hand tangle in her long raven hair, she doubled her efforts as she inserted two long digits to accompany her mouth in sweet torture. Genevieve was writhing relentlessly as she continued her motions, progressively getting louder. Suddenly, she heard another pleasure filled moan, making her heart stop, deeming her legally dead.

This was a sound she could not believe she had lived her entire life never hearing. Alex became momentarily distracted, the distraction showing in her slowed movements. The warm body of the girl beneath her tensed slightly before the girl lowered her eyes to lock with Alex's own in silent question. Alex looked away, focusing her stare on the lamp beside her bed before she heard another low moan. This particular sound ignited something in Alex, as she returned her mouth to its previous activities while her hand continued its assault on her dates center.

Piper continued thrusting her hips atop her boyfriend and ignored his grunts of pleasure, focusing entirely on the sounds coming from the other room. Suddenly as if at the exact moment the sounds coming from the other side of the room stopped, so did she. Breathing heavily, she looked down at the questioning gaze of her boyfriend. Shaking her head, she leaned down giving him a sweet kiss. "I'm sorry." She whispered, before getting up, throwing her pajama pants on and exiting the room.

* * *

><p>Walking towards the three piece bathroom Larry shared with Alex, she noticed the light on with the door slightly ajar. Normally Piper would walk away seeing it occupied, however the door <em>was<em> open. Knocking softly, she waited before the door was swung open, revealing Alex in a pair of black lace boxer briefs with a matching black tanktop, toothbrush mid stroke in her mouth.

Piper and Alex stared intently at one another before Alex opened the door wider, stepping aside to let the blonde enter, closing it behind her. Turning back to the mirror in front of her, she continued to brush her teeth as Piper reached for her own toothbrush, joining her after a moment. Alex shifted slightly so that Piper could have room to spit the excess toothpaste in the sink. Occasionally, each would take turns leaning over the running water. Piper chanced a side glance at the brunette, noticing she wasn't wearing her glasses, fully appreciating the cat-like features of the girls eyes. Studying her intently, she paused with the toothbrush in her mouth. Puling it out, she rinsed it once before taking a handful of water into her mouth, swishing a couple of times before spitting it out. She grabbed a face cloth, wiping away the stray water droplets from around her mouth as she watched Alex rinse her toothbrush, taking in a mouthful of water, swishing it slowly.

"Alex." Piper said softly, eyes locked on the brunettes lips as she swished.

"Hmm?" Alex inquired with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Alex, spit the damn water." Piper said forcefully. The brunette held her gaze, as well as the water in her mouth for an additional moment before spitting it into the sink.

No sooner had the water fallen from Alex's lips, had the blonde pushed her up against the bathroom door, Grabbing a fistful of raven locks, crashing her lips onto those of the brunette with a deep sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

_a/n : *waves* hey. happy Friday the 13th everyone. hope it was spooky. was a little drunk writing this - I apologize._

* * *

><p>It was palpable; the electricity was crackling throughout the air surrounding them. A loud sigh escaped Piper's lips as she broke away from the first touch of their lips before pushing further, reclaiming the full lips of the brunette with a force she wasn't aware she had possessed. Fingers clinging desperately to onyx tresses, her movements were frantic as she pushed the length of her body further into the warmth of the brunette's. Teeth clashing together in a show of desperation, their tongues finally met and glided along one another's possessively. At first touch, both let deep moans escape their constricting throats. It was too much.<p>

Gaining her senses temporarily in a moment of lucidity, Alex dropped her hands currently tangled in blonde locks to her shoulders, gently pushing her away from her body. "Pipes-" she mumbled huskily before her lips were once again swallowed by those of Piper's.

"No" Piper grunted between kisses as she pushed herself back against the lean body of the brunette, effectively pinning her against the solid door.

Alex surrendered for the briefest of moments, getting completely lost once again in the intoxicating feeling of the blonde's mouth on hers. Coming back to her senses, she shook her head softly, once again pushing Piper's body away from hers once again by the hips, taking a step with her and away from the door.

Piper abruptly detached her stinging lips, flashing her lust ridden eyes up to the green orbs of the brunette before shaking her head hazily. Grabbing the girl once more, hands on either side of her head, fingers once again tangling in silky tresses, she slammed her back against the door forcefully with a soft thump. "I said no. Don't think; shut the fuck up." She husked while tightening her grip on the taller girl before crashing her mouth once again to Alex's.

Alex was stunned by the aggressive actions of the blonde. Feeling her tongue once again swirl around her own, she decided that action must be taken. Laying her hands on Piper's hips, she dug her delicate fingers into the stifling skin of the blonde currently attacking her lips. Using the door as leverage, she pushed off the solid wood, moving forward enough to effectively spin the girl once before throwing her body against the door, breaking the contact of their lips. Earning a surprised gasp in response, accompanied by excited blue eyes burning into hers, she used her own body to pin the blonde's against the door.

Alex lowered her face closer to the blonde's, dodging her attempts to kiss her with a slight smirk. Hovering a hairline in front of the blonde's swollen lips she moved her head slightly, bumping the girl's annoyingly perfect nose. "Piper; so used to getting what you want." She smiled, the action causing her lips to gently brush the blonde's before she continued to speak. "Aren't you?" she taunted once more, pulling her face back when the blonde tried once more to kiss her. Hearing a nervous exhale of breath in response, she chuckled throatily before closing her eyes and inching forward once more.

The knocking on the door suddenly snapped them back to the reality of their situation; a reality where Larry existed; and was blissfully happy with the blonde. Where Alex had a woman waiting in the bedroom for her to return and finish what they had started earlier. The knock came as a complete shock to both of them as they sprung apart. Lifting a hand, Piper brought it swiftly across the face of the brunette, slapping her.

"Ow! what the fuck, Piper?" Alex hissed, grabbing the side of her face.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" The blonde whispered while lifting her hands to the brunette's face, earning a glare that made her quickly retract her hands.

"No I'm not alright, you just fucking slapped me." She quietly scolded while running the quickly reddening patch of skin. "What the hell was that?"

"Pipes?" they both heard Larry question through the bathroom door.

"Coming!" she shouted before turning back to the brunette. "I'm sorry. It was some kind of weird reflex." She hurriedly whispered

"So is my foot in your ass." She mumbled in response while rubbing the angry skin of her face once more. Hearing another knock, Alex rolled her eyes in flustered annoyance. "He's not going to go away." She pointed to the door to emphasize her point.

"No, he's not." Piper responded thoughtfully as she chewed on her lower lip. "Hide in the shower." She whispered while shoving the brunette in the direction of the shower.

"What? No fucking way!" she snapped, stilling her movements.

"Alex, I don't have time for this." She spoke in a low, threatening tone. "Get your ass in the shower and shut the fuck up." She finished while pushing the brunette the rest of the way. Flushing the toilet to cover the sound of the shower curtain being pulled back and drawn once again, she turned the tap on, splashing her face a couple of times before taking a long breath.

Opening the door, she was met with a concerned, as well as exhausted looking Larry leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey." He spoke softly, pushing himself clumsily off the frame and straightening his posture. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." The blonde said softly with a fragment of a smile. Looking down at her boyfriend clad in only his boxers, she sighed softly. "I'm sorry for leaving. I think I had too much to drink; caught up with me" She apologized feebly.

"Well," he began with a gentle grin. "I'm not going to lie to you and say THAT didn't suck. I think I finally understand the concept of 'edging'." He quipped, pausing to hear his girlfriend's quiet chuckle. "Seriously, who does that by choice?"

"I'm sorry." The blonde whispered after another round of laughter. She hated herself at the moment. What had she been doing? Surely she had lost her mind.

"It's okay. Pipes." He smiled tiredly before pulling her out of the washroom, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Placing a kiss gently on her temple, he mumbled into her hair. "Let's go to sleep. You'll feel like yourself again in the morning."

"Yeah." She agreed in a barely audible whisper, glancing once more over her shoulder to the washroom.

* * *

><p><em>One week later…<em>

"Okay, so the lavender is a go. I was thinking of adding a bit of honey to brighten, as well as soften the skin. It would counterbalance the exfoliating nature of the acidic grapefruit. It shouldn't affect the scent. " Polly rattled off to a visibly distracted Piper as she rearranged a featured green tea and ginger display.

"That's great, Pol. Go for gold." Piper responded half-heartedly as she slowly rattled a tin of bath salts, eyes completely glazed over in deep thought. It had been a week since she had been back to Larry and Alex's place, opting instead for her boyfriend to spend some time at her apartment she was currently sharing her passionately Christian roommate Tiffany. That went over quite well as the girl continuously tried to get Larry to accept Christ, who Larry humorously continued to point out was also a Jew, effectively scrambling her simple mind.

The morning after her intense moments with Alex, Piper hurriedly rushed out of the house claiming family obligations. Larry raised a surprised brow at that one, however let his girlfriend go without question. All week, all Piper could think about was Alex. Her full lips; her skin; the texture of her tongue. It was driving the blonde to the brink. What would have happened had Larry not interrupted them? Would she have thrown away her relationship for someone she wasn't even sure she liked? On the other hand, would it have solidified the notion that what she craved more than a steady, predictable relationship was passion?

Piper was truly overwhelmed; and as she was raised, in true wasp fashion, she compartmentalized until it finally spilled all over her mind in an unfathomable mess. She needed to stop. She had been avoiding Alex all week; not that the brunette had made any attempt to contact her either, however she went out of her way to avoid being in the same room as her. There were only so many excuses Piper could fashion to explain her absence to Larry.

She should tell him, but does she want Alex to inevitably be kicked out?

"-and then I was going to ground up human kidney in it to hydrate the skin." Polly's voice floated in, testing the blonde's attention span. Piper stopped her absentminded movement of the bath salts, returning them to the counter with a smirk.

"As much as I think human kidney would be completely packed with nutrients, I don't think it will be thought to highly of." The blonde spoke through a grin. "I know what you're doing and I'm sorry, no. I wasn't listening. You caught me." She added with a sigh

"No shit." Polly smirked with a soft punch to the girls shoulder. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." Piper responded with a shrug as she smiled at a nearby customer. "Did you have any questions?" she called over politely.

"No thank you. I'm just looking." The woman replied off-handedly.

"Keep looking, lady. Eventually the soaps will do a song and dance number." The blonde mumbled to herself as Polly smirked beside her.

"Okay, no. Something is definitely up with you. You have that look; like a wounded puppy. What's on your mind?" she pushed once more before looking over Piper's shoulder, locking eyes with a woman mid-sniff holding one of their bath salts. "That's papaya and jasmine. Wonderful, isn't it?" Polly asked politely with a plastered on smile.

"Oh, no. I don't care for papaya, actually." The woman replied dismissively before dropping the salts back onto the table and walking out of the store.

"Yeah, probably because the cherries on your spandex pants might get jealous." Polly mumbled, earning a snort of laughter from the blonde in response. "As much as I love our customer banter, I know something is up with you." Pause. "Does it have to do with Larry?"

"No." the blonde drawled with a roll of the eye.

"Okay." Polly responded while turning back to the abandoned task of fixing the featured display. Pausing, she turned her full attention back to her best friend before treading cautiously. "Does it have to do with tall, dark and broody?" she asked quietly.

"She's not broody." Piper mumbled, eyes cast down to the dropper in her hands as she mindlessly played with the essential oils. "She's just quiet."

"That's not a no." Polly said lowly, once again forgetting the task at hand. It was a miracle that they made any profit.

"It's not… I-" Piper stumbled nervously before the words that had been itching to leave her mind finally managed to claw their way out of her throat in a rush. "I kissed her."

"What?" Polly shouted throughout the store. The sound of her voice seemed to magnify in the expanse of the open space. Looking around slightly mortified, she raised her hand in silent apology to the slightly startled customers wandering the store. Earning an incredulous look from her blonde companion, she stepped closer. "When?" she hissed after a moment.

"Last Friday." Piper responded flatly as she smiled cheerily at a passing customer.

"What?" Polly whispered angrily before backhanding the blonde's shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Okay, ow; first of all. Secondly, I didn't want to tell you yet. It still feels like it didn't actually happen, you know? Telling you would make it all real. I'm not ready for real yet. Real is scary." She shrugged nonchalantly as she began to walk the perimeter of the store, Polly tagging along beside her.

"Piper," Polly pressed as she grabbed the blonde's forearm, stilling her movements. "You need to tell Larry."

"It meant nothing." Piper replied dismissively.

"It obviously meant something if you've been moping around here for the past week." The brunette exclaimed

"Pol-"

"Pipes!" Polly cut the blonde off before continuing her tirade. "I know I said that I would allow you to be a grown up about this, but that actually entails you acting like a grown up. Either you tell Larry that you made a stupid mistake; you tell Alex that you need time; or you fuck both of them until it blows up in your face." She scolded before softening slightly. "But you need to step the fuck up, and make a decision." She finished before walking away, leaving her words to marinate in her best friend's head.

Casting her eyes downwards to the gently scuffed tiled floor, she gave herself a moment to let what Polly had just said sink in. After a couple of minutes and a couple of concerned looks thrown her way, she reached into the pocket of her jeans, retrieving her phone.

Stepping outside the shop to the bustling streets of New York, she scrolled through her contact list before hovering her finger over an all too familiar name. After a moment's hesitation, she let out a heavy sigh before connecting the call. Hearing the ringing on the line, her heart sped up, until it was rendered still as the call was finally answered.

"Hey, it's me." Pause. "Can you meet me at the coffee shop by your place?"

* * *

><p>Piper entered the coffee shop hesitantly while looking around nervously. Spotting a secluded table in the corner by the window (because this conversation would need all the seclusion it could get), she made a beeline to the cash, grabbing a latte, and making her way towards the empty table to wait. She had gone over how to approach such a delicate subject over in her head repeatedly on her journey here. Revising how she was going to approach this once more, she was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice the presence in front of her until she was jostled by the scraping of a chair on the floor. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she smiled nervously.<p>

"Hey." She spoke nervously while wringing her hands together on the table top. Leaning forward, she hurried before she lost her nerve. "Please don't say anything, because if I don't say this, then I never will and you deserve to hear this." Pausing to test the silence, she inhaled sharply while looking out the window to the parking enforcement officer currently ruining lives outside the coffee shop. "I need to be honest with you about something; something that happened last Friday." She began while trying to navigate through her clouded thoughts. "You deserve honesty."

Pausing to catch her breath, she slowly raised her eyes from the table to bore straight ahead of her.

"The truth is-" she began hesitantly before gathering the last bit of courage she had left. "I haven't stopped thinking about it… or how I want to do it again." She whispered while locking her intense blue gaze onto the green eyes staring back at her.

Alex quirked a brow in surprise. This was not how she had envisioned the conversation going. Looking around her subtly, she cleared her throat while leaning slightly onto her elbows supported by the table top. The movement caused Piper to mimic her posture as she too leaned closer. The brunette eyed her for a second before turning her head to gaze at the other patrons occupying the space.

"What about Larry?" she mumbled uncomfortably. In the past few months, she had grown fond of the man she shared her living space with. However, evidently, not enough.

"Let us never talk about Larry, like, ever." Piper said seriously, before taking a long sip of her latte.

"What exactly are you telling me here, Piper?" she murmured lowly before snapping her gaze back to the azure eyes in front of her.

"What the hell do you think I'm telling you, Alex?" The blonde hissed in annoyance. Not once, forgetting how much the older woman irked her.

Smirking at the flare in the blonde's temper, Alex couldn't help but think of all of the ways she could occupy her mouth, effectively silencing her for more than a minute at a time. Thoughts floating along the same lines Piper's and her intense annoyance of the girl, she couldn't help but flick her gaze down to the blonde's mouth. Leaning further in, she continued

"I want to hear you say it." Alex husked teasingly, pushing the blonde towards a rage blackout.

Leaning back, Piper crossed her arms over her chest defiantly as she scoffed.

"Dream on." She mumbled while looking around the brunette's teasing gaze casually

Chuckling slightly, the brunette followed suit, leaning back into her chair in a relaxed posture. Sweeping her eyes around the secluded area they were nestled in, she fixed her gaze on an art piece hanging on the far wall. Focusing on the disfigured shadowy figure trapped inside of the charcoal frame, her foot inched towards the blonde's, gently nudging it. Not breaking eye contact with the picture, a grin slowly overtook her features as she noticed Piper's head snap to her out of her peripheral. Deciding to see how far she could push the blonde, she lifted her leg slightly to let the toe of her show run up the length of the blonde's jean-clad calve muscle. Finally turning her head slowly to meet the girl's eyes, she was pleasantly surprised to see a smirk firmly placed on her face, Alex's toe continued its journey upward, reaching the inside edge of the blonde's knee. Raising her eyebrows in challenge, Piper simply smirked while shaking her head, mouthing a 'fuck you' to Alex in response.

Leaning back while raising her arms above her head in an exaggerated stretch/yawn combination, she raised her foot, pressing it directly into the center of the blonde's jeans moving up and down only once, receiving a slight gasp. Lowering her arms, as well as her wandering foot, she stared the blonde in the eyes. Seeing them darken suddenly would have been terrifying had it not been such a turn on.

Standing abruptly, Piper grabbed her coat before rounding the table, tugging on Alex's hand causing her to stand. Alex's smirk fell from her lips immediately as Piper continued to look right into her eyes. Holding her gaze for another moment, Piper then turned, tugging Alex along behind her.

"Woah, wait. Where are we going?" The brunette asked hurriedly as she cast one last look behind her to actually grasp that they were moving.

Looking straight ahead wih heavy lids, The blonde never once looked back as she dragged the tall brunette through the doorway. "Let's get out of here."


	9. Chapter 9

Bursting through the front door clumsily, Alex discarded her coat as she walked through the open expanse of the main floor as Piper silently discarded her boots while looking around for her boyfriend. Not a word was spoken between the two women during the short five minute walk home. Despite being outside, the tension smothered each of them as they briskly walked in quiet anticipation.

Walking into the living room, Piper gazed at the half eaten sandwich resting lazily on the coffee table beside a discarded napkin crumpled carelessly. "Larry?" The blonde called out, for the first time in their year together, hoping for silence.

Receiving no response, Piper backed away slowly, making her way towards the brunette currently standing in front of the kitchen island. Reaching the other side of the granite countertop, she locked eyes with Alex as she slowly took a pull from her bottled water.

Locking eyes with the blonde, Alex held the water in her mouth for a moment before swallowing; placing the bottle gently on the counter. Holding a silent breath, she turned away from the patiently waiting girl and ascended up the long staircase, Piper's azure eyes following every subtle movement of her body the entire way before her own body followed suit.

* * *

><p>Reaching the threshold of Alex's door to which the taller girl was holding open for her, Piper locked her gaze onto the brunette's lips before travelling upward towards green iris'. With a smirk sprawling across her lips, she brushed her body as close to Alex's as humanly possible, easing slowly into the room. Hearing the door slam shut behind her, she smiled as she felt the firm grip wrapped around her bicep. Suddenly, she felt her body being swiftly pulled back, being softly thrown against the door, a warm body effectively pinning her there.<p>

"Don't look so smug." Alex husked below her ear, nuzzling the blonde's neck possessively. "We don't have much time." She managed to finish before latching her lips to the blonde's pulse point.

"Good." Piper responded with a sigh while simultaneously rolling her eyes back into her head. "I have to be at yoga for, unh god, four." She strangled out while grabbing both sides of the brunettes face, bringing her up to meet her lips in a searing kiss. Their tongues swirled together viciously with intent as their bodies melded together in a sultry smoothness. Soft pants and a liquefied smack were the only thing heard as their lips continuously broke contact over and over again, never seeming to part for too long.

Alex broke the kiss with finality as she raised her hands to her black frames, quickly discarding them to the floor before wrapping her arms around the blonde while once again leaning down slightly to catch the other girl's lips with a soft growl. She gently pulled Piper away from the door as she back-peddled her way towards the four poster bed behind her, the blonde blindly following in stride while never once stalling the movements of her mouth.

Turning the blonde so that her back was to the bed, she put pressure on her hips, silently commanding her to sit on the firm mattress. Piper reluctantly sat, their lips once again separating with a smack as Alex rose once again to her full height. Grabbing the hem of her t shirt, she raised it swiftly over her head, the movement causing her luscious hair to sweep to one side, falling in soft curls down her chest. Piper's mouth instantly watered and her eyes glazed hazily as she absentmindedly reached out, running her index finger up and down the line of the brunette's toned stomach. As if still trapped in a haze, she lowered her hand to Alex's jeans, curling her finger in the belt loophole and tugged her closer until her lips came in contact with the soft skin of her torso. Piper ran her lips over every inch of skin she could find, grinning when she came in contact with a particularly ticklish spot. Nipping once at the skin just above the brunette's waistline, she looked to find the full blown onyx pupils of the brunette locked on her from above.

Alex was reeling; her mind had become a foggy mist as she envisioned all of the things she wanted to do to the blonde at the moment. Lowering her body slightly, she once again attached her lips to the blonde's in a kiss that left no room for interpretation. Moving her hands further south, she kneaded the blonde's breast through her shirt as she simultaneously trapped the girls swollen bottom lip between her teeth. Piper moaned restlessly as the brunette's hand worked wonders through the thin layer of fabric. Pulling back slightly, she noticed that the brunette's teeth did not yield in their grip, holding her lip hostage. Biting down once more before dragging her teeth to release it, the brunette hovered in front of the younger girl's panting mouth.

"Take this off." She murmured lowly, pecking the corner of the blonde's lips while pulling the hem of her shirt upward.

Piper raised her arms above her head as she was stripped of the garment, her inhibitions following closely behind. Smirking at the newly exposed skin, Alex leaned in closer. Wrapping her hand around the blonde's neck with her fingers threading at the nape and her thumb running up the length of her throat, she leaned in to graze her teeth against the sensitive earlobe of the girl, while pushing her to lean back against the mattress. Climbing on top of her prey, she grinned as she tugged the lobe between her teeth earning a hiss in response.

"Just relax; we're going to have some fun." She whispered seductively into the ear of the helpless girl beneath her before burning a trail with her lips down her neck and further still.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god." The blonde gasped as her body relaxed boneless, into the firm mattress. Her arms felt sore as she had once again used them to support her weight as her body arched off of the bed in guilty pleasure. Her hands were red; raw from the blood stoppage caused by her intense grip on the sheets below her. Closing her eyes in a relief she hasn't ever felt before, she sighed contentedly as she ran a hand across her forehead. Piper was out of her mind with the after-effects of what she had just experienced; her hands never knowing quite where to go or what to do as she felt the need to jump out of her own skin. Gathering her senses, she looked down at her bed companion as she slithered back up her body, kissing her once more on the stomach, just below her breasts. Locking eyes with her, they shared a grin before Alex moved the rest of the distance to hover above the blonde once again.<p>

"Horrible, wasn't it?" she grinned with a strong sense of self-satisfaction.

"The worst." Piper responded, the need to inject a sliver of humor into the intense fog she was still trying to find her way out of, feeling necessary. "You're really bad at that." She smirked while placing a stray onyx lock behind the girl's ear. Sighing deeply, she looked away and to the bookshelf placed against the far wall. Shaking her head with a crease in her brow, she turned back to the brunette.

"Okay, I've got to ask." She began with a slight smirk. "What is with all the shitty toys on your bookshelf?"

Blinking once in disbelief, the brunette turned her gaze towards the same bookshelf. Chuckling in realization, she turned back towards the blonde in mock hurt. "Here I was trying so fucking hard to make you come, and you're checking out my toys? Was this all a ploy to play with them?"

"Shut up." The blonde chuckled with a shove

"I feel used."

"Nah. I mean if you had an easy bake oven, maybe-" she trailed off as the brunette grinned. "Seriously. What is with them? Some of them are really fucking creepy." She finished, raising her hand to point in their direction to emphasize her point.

Laughing whole heartedly, the brunette raised her body from the bed to walk gingerly to the bookshelf. Picking up a micro-sized race car, she returned to the warmth of the bed and the blonde currently occupying it. Laying on her back, shoulder to shoulder with Piper, she held the racecar in her hand while absentmindedly spinning the front wheel with the other. Looking to the blonde, she flipped onto her side as she placed the car on top of her thigh, slowly driving it up the blonde's leg.

"They're Kinder Surprise toys." She said simply after a moment, as she drove the car over the slight speedbump of the blonde's hip.

"Like the chocolate egg?" Piper asked in incredulous curiosity.

"Yeah." Alex responded casually as the car made its way further up, doing a quick u-turn around the blonde's navel before trekking downward to the other hipbone.

"So… _why_ do you have about a hundred and fifty shitty kinder surprise toys?" The blonde asked once more as she brushed off the feeling that the four wheels were causing in her lower stomach.

"Well," Alex began as she travelled upwards towards the navel once more, swerving to avoid it as it continued its journey northbound. "My mom and I didn't have a lot of money growing up. So every Friday, she would bring me home a kinder surprise. It was a delicious, though completely too small to satisfy, chocolate with a shitty little toy in the middle." She chuckled as the car made its way through the terrain in the valley of the blonde's breasts before making a decision to turn left or right. "But I always looked forward to it; and when I was old enough not too, I still pretended I did because she always looked forward to it." She finished as she stilled the movement of her hand over the blonde's left breast. Shaking her head after a moment, she smiled devilishly as she traced the curvature of the blonde's peak with the toy. "Anyway, I could never bring myself to throw them away." She finished with a sad smile.

"That's really… nice." The blonde whispered softly

"Yeah, well if she could see what I'm doing with this car right now…" Alex chuckled, desperate for a topic change as she detoured to the other breast.

"You know," Piper lifted her hand to still the brunette's currently wandering hand. "If you ever want to talk about it- your mom and stuff, I mean…" she trailed off, not sure if she is overstepping her boundaries.

"Come on, Pipes." Alex chuckled humorlessly.

"I'm serious." The blonde exclaimed while sitting up slightly. "We may have hated each other at first, but, okay we don't necessarily like each other now; in fact you're still kind of irritating-" she rambled on

"Okay, this is working, keep going." The brunette cut in deadpanned.

"I just-"

"Look," Alex once again cut the blonde off before another round of projectile word vomit commenced. "You don't have to feel sorry for me, or suddenly be nice to me just because we're fucking. I get it, Pipes."

"You do?"

"Yeah." Alex chuckled lazily while continuing the drive of the micro car across the blonde's collarbone.

"Okay, good." The blonde smiled superficially. "As long as we're on the same page." She added in a cool tone.

Alex smiled before leaning in once more to kiss the blonde soundly on the lips. Sighing loudly, she once again lifted herself higher to hover above the blonde's body. Slipping her tongue effortlessly into the waiting mouth of the girl beneath her, she trailed the car in her hand down the girl's body slowly, before making its way to her mound, earning a giggle from the blonde in the process.

Suddenly, a shrill ring of a cell phone interrupted their flow. Pausing only slightly, their tongues continued to dance as the phone finally silenced. Discarding the car to the side of the bed, Alex brushed her fingers tauntingly along Piper's inner thigh as once again, the ringing of the phone stopped their movements completely. Pulling away with a sigh, Alex looked over to the nightstand.

"It's yours." She said simply as she rolled onto her back

Reaching across the brunette's body, Piper retrieved her phone only to curse loudly at the name displayed across the screen.

"Shit! Shit!" she yelled as she threw whatever blanket was actually covering her to the side as she jumped out of the bed she had currently overstayed her welcome in. "I was supposed to meet Larry an half an hour ago for yoga" she exclaimed as she threw her pants on.

"You guys do yoga together? How embarrassing." The brunette quipped as she leaned her head on her head, watching the blonde flail in her bedroom.

"Shut up." Piper glared at her as she stilled her hands currently fiddling with her bra. "This is your fault." She mumbled, finally able to clasp the hooks before throwing a shirt over her head.

"Okay." The brunette said simply with a grin, not giving in to Piper's attempt to pull her into an argument.

"Ugh, don't agree with me. It's so irritating." Piper mumbled as she searched blindly for nothing in particular. "I feel like I'm forgetting something."

"Phone." Alex replied as she held up the blonde's device that was carelessly thrown across the bed in her panic.

"Right." Piper snapped her fingers in realization as she lunged forward to grab her phone, quickly pocketing it. Standing straight, she looked around once more. "No, that's not it." She mumbled in thought. "I still feel like I'm forgetting something."

"Here," Alex smirked as she rose from the bed, walking over to the frazzled blonde. "This is it." She said before grabbing the sides of the blonde's face and brought their lips together one last time.

Piper moaned first in protest, however that was quickly followed up by a moan of absolute pleasure running through her veins. Pulling away, she licked her lips before smiling. "That must have been it."

"I'll see you later." Alex said with a wink, before turning on her heel, heading back to the inviting bed waiting for her.

* * *

><p>"Hey sweetie." Piper rushed out as she pulled Larry in for a quick peck on the lips. "I'm so sorry."<p>

"Where were you, Pipes?" Larry asked with a slight whine in his tone as she watched his girlfriend quickly unpack her backpack

"I got held up at work; won't happen again." She finished as she tucked the yoga mat under her arm, before grabbing Larry's hand with a smile. "Let's go."

As yoga finally came to an end, the couples were scattered around the waiting area talking about this and that. 'This was such a great experience.' 'That was so rewarding.' Piper subtly rolled her eyes as she glanced around the room; her eyes finally landing on her boyfriend of a year chatting with a few of the women in their class. Smiling fondly, she heard the distinctive beep of her phone. Pulling it out of her bag, she unlocked it before seeing a new text message.

From Alex : Your underwear. That's what you forgot

Snickering slightly, as the blonde had already figured this out while changing at home for yoga, she decided to mess with the brunette the best way she knew how.

From Piper : No I didn't.

* * *

><p><em>AN: *waves* hey… down here today. That was shorter than they have been. I've been living in the land of no wifi for the past week. Very rewarding.. kind of. I saw a bird. Anyway, this was just vauseman; plot will pick up in the next few chapters. Thank you, kindly._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N : *waves* Hey. This was supposed to be up yesterday but my computer decided it had nothing to live for and crashed, taking over 2,000 worded casualties with it. Anyway, here it is. To the guest that wrote the deeply inspiring, 'Dude. Update.' here it is.. dude, your update._

* * *

><p>It had been a month since Piper and Alex had begun their, what the blonde had deemed "transitional" phase, as a rebuttal to the brunette's careless reference of an affair. A month of stealthily sneaking searing lip locks; A month of the brunette making casual excuses to meet the blonde at her apartment as her roommate was at church; and a month of Alex grimacing guiltily as Larry had been planning a birthday dinner for his girlfriend.<p>

Currently, the two roommates were hunched over Larry's laptop situated at the kitchen table, looking for potential venues to host the intimately small party. Alex had poured herself another whiskey-neat as she looked over the broad shoulder of her friend and roommate.

"What do you think of this?" Larry mumbled around the thumb lodged into his mouth, as he gently chewed on the nail; a nervous habit he had acquired during all night study sessions in college.

"mm," Alex hummed while throwing her tumbler back. Swallowing the amber liquid, she pointed her finger to the screen as she scrunched her face, hissing slightly at the burn of the alcohol running down her throat. "It says bring your own chair."

"What? That's insane! Where does it say that?" Larry smiled crookedly in disbelief, side-eyeing the onyx haired girl to his left.

"Right there! Scroll down a bit…" Alex trailed off as she rested her forearm on the man's shoulder, leaning in closer. "Where did I see it?" she mumbled to herself. "Right there! See?" she exclaimed with a laugh

Shaking his head dumbfounded, Larry chuckled to himself. "Only in New York." He murmured, continuing to flit his eyes wildly over the screen in desperation. Huffing exasperatedly, he ran his hand through his thick brown curls in annoyance. Piper's birthday was a week from Friday, and he was no closer to having it organized than he had been a month ago. "It's hopeless." He whined in defeat.

"I don't know," Alex reasoned with a tilt of her head "That place that 'grinds your hamburger meat in front you' sounded colourful." Alex grinned playfully.

"Please don't joke right now." Larry muffled as he layed his head down into his crossed arms on the table top.

"It's going to be alright." Alex cooed as she ran her hands along Larry's back comfortingly.

"No, it's not! Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a restaurant for my girlfriend who, 'will only eat farm raised, grain fed chicken's that died humanely of broken heart?" Larry's voice strained as he rose to straighten in his seat.

"Yeah, I never understood that. I'm pretty sure I'd eat human if it were spiced properly." Alex offered absentmindedly, fingering her beaded bracelet.

"Would you?" Larry perked up in interest as he rested his elbow on the table, lowering his head to lean against his closed fist.

"I'd try it." The brunette jested with a shrug. "I imagine it tastes like overgrown, emotionally unavailable chicken."

Larry chuckled as tiredly, punctuating it with a yawn as he heard the distinct jingle of keys. His eyes widening at Alex, he turned his head towards the front foyer, watching as his girlfriend ushered through the threshold of the door. Standing quickly, he snapped the lid closed on his laptop just as Piper made her way into the kitchen. Smiling widely while trying to appear, and failing miserably to come across nonchalant, he rested his hand on his laptop as he leaned forward slightly.

"Hey sweetie. What's up?" he asked, his voice an octave higher than usual

Piper eyed him skeptically before lowering her eyes to the computer below his slightly shaking hand. Knitting her eyebrows together, she raised her hand, index finger pointing towards the laptop non-committedly. "Were you watching porn?"

"What? Of course not." He replied quickly with wide eyes. Glancing over to his roommate who was still seated and grinning mischievously, he chucked a thumb over to her. "And Alex is sitting right here."

"Oh." Piper responded flatly. "Were you and Alex watching porn?" she asked with a quirk of an eyebrow; a laugh almost escaping as she took in the slight flush of the man's cheeks.

"Cute, Pipes." He smiled sarcastically.

"Yeah, well." Piper shrugged with a grin of her own as she walked over to her boyfriend, pecking him softly on the lips. AS she pulled back, her eyes blinked over to Alex, watching her intently.

Lately, Piper had been having an issue with seeing her boyfriend and mistress in the same room. The issue being that her initial reaction after walking through the front door, was to make a beeline straight to Alex.

"Hey, loser." Piper murmured with a wink towards the brunette

"Hey." Alex husked a chuckle back, eyeing the blonde up and down.

"So…" Piper held her eyes for a moment before turning back to the dark brown orbs of her boyfriend. Wrapping her arms around his waist playfully, she twisted him left and right. "Why so secretive?" Piper inquired as she raised a sculpted eyebrow towards the two roommates.

"Who's secretive? Us?" Larry asked with a smile

"We're not being secretive." Alex shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest. "And if we were being secretive, we wouldn't be able to tell you why; because it would be a secret."

"Which it's not." Larry jumped in reassuringly before tossing a glare over to his grinning roommate.

"Or _is_ it?" Alex quipped, unable to let the joke on the man die.

Alex laughed throatily as Larry reached over to grab a stray dishtowel, throwing it at her. Unfortunately for him, she was able to catch it, adding to her erupting laughter. Larry joined in as he reached around his waist, grabbing Piper's hands from around him and gently untangling her body from his. Reaching down to retrieve his laptop, he tucked it under his arm as he eased out of the kitchen backwards.

"Okay, I'm going to bring this upstairs for no reason what-so-ever." Larry spoke as he threw a threatening glare towards the brunette. "I'll be right back." He murmured before turning on his heel, beginning to retreat quickly up the stairs.

Both sets of eyes watched him from the kitchen silently for a moment before being magnetically pulled to one another. Piper smiled deviously as she made her way over to the brunette, still seated nonchalantly at the kitchen table watching her with taunting eyes.

Piper leaned down slowly, raising her arms to tangle around the shoulders of the smirking brunette. Leaning in closer, she hovered in front of her lips teasingly before skimming them on a path along the girl's cheek toward her ear. "Hey." She whispered softly before taking the lobe of the girl's ear between her teeth.

"Hey." Alex responded as her eyes fluttered shut in relation to the blonde's actions. It had been a week ago that she had discovered Alex's earlobe to be an especially erogenous zone, and used it to her full advantage in torturing the brunette. "Bitch." Alex strangle out, earning a laugh tickling her ear in response.

Piper continued to tug at the girl's earlobe as she tangled her right hand in dark tresses. Alex's mouth slacked slightly before her hands raised to grasp the blonde's face bringing her messily to her lips, both instantly opening their mouths to tangle their tongues together.

"Where were you?" Alex murmured against the swelling lips of the blonde as she lightly scratched at her scalp with her filed fingernails.

"I had to work late." Piper murmured in response, quickly bringing her lips to the brunette's once more before separating once again. "When did Larry get home?" she asked, punctuated with a gasp as Alex moved her lips to the side of her neck, kissing a wet path towards her throat.

"Five o'clock." Alex breathed as she stilled her movements, hearing heavy footsteps on the floor above them. Sighing deeply, she pulled away unable to mask the frustration she was currently feeling. She and Piper had made plans to meet this afternoon after a particularly shitty morning at the bookstore. Alex had looked forward to releasing her accumulating tension all over Piper. However, the blonde had evidently had to work late leaving Alex, once again, alone with Larry.

She could hardly look the man in the eyes these days. What started off as him a distant afterthought, suddenly he was present in her thoughts constantly. She liked the guy; she adored him, in fact. He had opened his home to her when she had nowhere to go. Now, Alex was feeling incredibly guilty every time she marked the blonde's thighs; every time she tasted the salty-sweetness of her skin. However, she still could not bring herself to feel guilty enough to stop.

Piper had become an addiction. She craved her, constantly. More than anyone in her entire life, she ached for her touch; including Genevieve, whom Alex had stopped calling immediately following the first time she had slept with the blonde. Aside from the burning bag of dog shit on their front stoop, she handled it rather well.

The most infuriating aspect of this web they have woven, is that Alex was starting to like the girl. At first, it had been easier to carry on as she could barely stand sitting in the same room with her; now, Alex not only craved her touch, but her presence. That was a gargantuan problem. Alex now felt her touch becoming softer, slower, and more passionate as oppose to what they had previously taken part in. The fact that there was a very, very fine string attached to this arrangement frightened her. She was already risking a good friend and the roof over her head. Could she afford to potentially risk her sanity as well?

Being catapulted out of her thoughts by the tight grasp of her wrist, Alex came to the present time as she was being forced to stand. Being pushed backwards by her hips, the brunette's back suddenly came in contact with the cold stainless steel of the refrigerator door. Softening her eyes, accompanied with a lopsided smile, she layed her hands on either side of the blonde's smiling face, bringing her closer for a soft kiss.

Piper's lips curved into a smile as her lips brushed gently against those of the brunette. The kiss remained just that; soft, timid. That is until Piper snorted a laugh as she lowered her right hand down the front of Alex's pants.

"Pipes." Alex chastised with a slight chuckle as she pulled away from the woman's lips.

"Shut up." Piper said simply as she once again attached her lips to the plump lips of Alex once again.

Alex, once again receded her protest as she melted into the blonde's kiss once again. Hearing shuffling again from the floor above them, she shook her head as she pulled herself away from the persistent blonde. Piper, who's hand was hovering dangerously close to the brunette's center, pulled out of the brunette's pants only to fiddle with the button on the front of the girl's tight blue jeans.

"Piper, stop." Alex commanded as she stilled the blonde's preoccupied hand, receiving a glare in response. "Larry is upstairs." She reasoned "He could comph dwnn-" her speech was effectively muffled as the blonde placed her left hand over her mouth to silence her.

"I said shut up." The blonde laughed before latching her lips onto the brunette's ear, silently coaxing her into reluctant participation; all the while, her hand still covered the brunette's mouth as her right hand slid up and down the seam of the girl's jeans.

Alex closed her eyes in torturous bliss before hearing the pitter patter of feet shuffling down the stairs. Trying and failing once again to reason with the blonde, she began to panic. Attempting to shove the girl away once more and having her pushed forcefully back, she became irrationally angry; she did the only thing she could think of to defuse the situation.

"Son of a bitch!" Piper yelled as she jumped away from the taller girl. Shaking her hand wildly to rid herself of the stinging pain in her hand, she let slip a few more explicit choice words escape her throat, bouncing off the walls of the kitchen.

Larry entered the kitchen once again to see his girlfriend swearing like a sailor; at the opposite end of the spectrum, he found his roommate silently leaning against the fridge in a casual stance, watching the girl move about the kitchen in angry circles.

"What the hell happened?" Larry asked, thoroughly confused

"She bit me!" Piper exclaimed with wide eyes, throwing her hand wildly in Alex's direction for emphasis.

Larry paused as his mouth hung open, then closed suddenly as his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Turning to Alex, he placed his hands on his hips. "Did you really bite my girlfriend?"

Cringing at the title, Alex shrugged sheepishly. "Yes."

"Why?" Larry asked quietly; stunned with disbelief.

"Trust me," Alex glared at the blonde "she had it coming." She finished coldly as she turned on her heel, making her way up the stairs and into her room, the blonde glaring at her the entire way up.

* * *

><p>Piper turned to her slumbering boyfriend as he shifted positions, turning onto his side facing away from her. Sighing, she attempted to drag her eyes back to the book laying lazily in her hands. Larry had attempted to ask Piper what had happened with the other girl, only to be brushed off dismissively claiming a playful fight gone awry.<p>

He seemed to have bought the story; He seemed to buy a lot of her bullshit excuses lately. Piper grimaced as she realized the reason why; he had undoubtedly, unknowingly trusted her completely. Up until meeting Alex, not months ago, he had every reason to.

Hearing a thump come from the room next door, Piper's body became instantly alert. Knowing that Alex was still awake on the other side of the thin wall while she was curled up next to her sleeping boyfriend with a book that was _almost_ good, absolutely tortured her.

Settling her focus back onto the book in her hands, she her eyes once again began to scan the pages absentmindedly. Hearing another round of soft thumps, she threw the book onto the nightstand before throwing the down-fill duvet off of her legs, swinging them off the side of the bed until her feet were firmly planted to the hardwood floor. Taking one last glance towards Larry's sleeping form, she quietly tip-toed out of the room.

Piper knocked softly against the door; earning only the soft sound of heavy breathing coming from the other side of it, she turned the doorknob cautiously. Entering the room, she scanned it with her slightly creased cerulean eyes before landing on the brunette's sweaty form, punching away at her 'everlast' kickboxing bag hanging in the corner. Taking in the movements of the girl, she could see the tension radiating off of her as she swiftly punched away with her glove-clad hands.

Clearing her throat as she simultaneously stepped forward, she approached the woman hesitantly until she was not a foot away from her. Noting the girl hadn't acknowledged her presence yet, she reached her hand out, gently laying it on the soaking shoulder of the girl's t shirt covered body. Feeling Alex stiffen slightly, she noticed the girl abruptly halt her movements as her shoulders sunk lower in exhaustion.

Piper smiled crookedly as she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the waist of the girl from behind. One of the advantages of being five-foot-nine was that it gave her the perfect vantage point to lay a kiss to the back of Alex's clammy neck. Hearing a soft sigh as she placed another soft kiss on the flushed skin, she ran her hand up the flat surface of Alex's stomach as a calming gesture. "As much as I enjoy watching you do this, you need to keep it down." Piper whispered softly, her words slightly muffled as her lips were still pressed against the skin of the brunette. "Larry's asleep; I could hear you through the wall."

"Sorry." Alex mumbled tiredly as she moved her hand to her eyes, wiping away a lone bead of sweat that had managed to make its way through her lids. "I'll keep it down." Alex threw over her shoulder, disentangling herself from the blonde's embrace as she began to unwrap the tape around her wrists, holding her gloves in place.

Piper watched her warily for a moment; she watched as the brunette threw her gloves in the corner of the corner before sitting down on the hardwood floor, stretching out her sore muscles silently. Rolling her eyes, the blonde crouched down so that she was eye level with a visibly disgruntled Alex. Holding her hands out, palms facing skyward, she huffed slightly. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Alex murmured as she leaned forward, legs stretched straight out in front of her as she grasped the tips of her toes.

"Obviously something is wrong." Piper all but hissed as she ran her right hand through her blonde locks in frustration. After another long silence, Piper took a calming breath before her lips curled into a half smile. Lowering her eyes to catch the grey-green orbs of the brunette, her smiled widened. "I mean, if anyone should be mad, it's me. You bit me." The blonde attempted to break the tension.

Sighing loudly, Alex finally raised her head slowly as she locked eyes with the blonde. Letting her posture relax as she leaned back, she raised her legs to bend at the knees, her arms wrapping around them as she assumed a much more casual position seated on the floor.

"Do you want to get caught?" Alex asked simply with a practiced sense of calm

"Excuse me?" Piper asked with wide eyes.

"It's a simple question, Pipes. Is this a game to you? Or some kind of really messed up foreplay for you and Larry? Do. You. Want… to get caught?" Alex punctuated the words for emphasis.

"Messed up foreplay?" The blonde hissed with wild eyes before shoving the girl's legs roughly, making her slightly lose her center of gravity. "Fuck you." Piper spat as she stood straight, turning to walk away.

Smirking venomously at the theatrics of the blonde, Alex stood quickly, jogging quietly to stand in front of the door, effectively closing off the blonde's only escape. "No, you're going to listen to what I have to say." Alex stated calmly.

Crossing her arms defiantly, Piper nodded her head once as she urged the brunette silently to continue.

"I know that you're this boring, privileged yuppie who realized that she ended up living the life her parents mapped out for her since she was in the womb and craved excitement and danger or whatever," Alex began as she raised her glasses to the top of her head to look unchallenged into the blue eyes of the blonde. "But just keep in mind that this isn't a fucking game or adventure to me. I could potentially lose a really good friend as well as my home over you, Pipes."

Piper glared at her challengingly before looking down to her feet, nodding as she stepped impossibly close to the brunette. Raising her eyes, full of intense fire she straightened her posture to extend to her full height. "How good of a friend could he be if you're fucking his girlfriend?" Piper spat calmly. Receiving a stunned expression in response, Piper shook her head as she raised an accusatory finger towards the taller girl. "Do not put this on me." She whispered threateningly.

Alex stood quietly as she regarded the blonde's words. She knew that the blonde was right; yes, she had been careless in her discretion, but Alex could not put the blame on her if and when this all eventually blows up in her face.

Stepping aside without another word spoken, Alex opened the door for the blonde, watching her intently as she slipped past her and out of her room.

* * *

><p>The days of the following week flew past them as their interaction had become limited at best. Alex kept herself busy with the bookstore, managing to accomplish a month's worth of work within a span of a few days.<p>

Piper, who had resisted the urge to visit, also threw herself into her work at PoPi's Manhattan location. The Barney's launch was fast approaching and she busied herself by trying desperately to figure out the logistics and technical side of the business.

Friday rolled around, marking the blonde's 25th birthday. She had smiled politely every time Polly would excitedly share the news with their customers, and she half-heartedly fawned over the bouquet of flowers that had arrived for her at the shop from her doting boyfriend. However, her mind never strayed too far from a certain onyx haired woman who had consumed her thoughts for the past week.

As Piper climbed the stairs of her boyfriend's brownstone later that evening, her pulse raced at the potentially awkward encounter that was awaiting her on the other side of the door. Taking one last calming intake of air, she turned her key in the lock, stepping through quietly.

Piper's eyes widened as she took in the sight in front of her. Wild flowers adorned the expanse of the open dining area; Candles and assorted trinkets were splayed all over the elegantly set table, and a handful of her friends and family smiled adoringly at her as she took it all in.

"Hey sweetie," Larry smiled widely as he approached her, finally enveloping her in a warm embrace as he reached her.

Piper hugged him tightly, her eyes still traveling wildly over the beautiful set up. Pulling away, she was granted a soft kiss from her boyfriend as he ushered her in.

"Hey, everyone." Piper smiled softly as she made her way around the table, embracing her loved ones as they wished her well. The blonde thought this was the perfect way to celebrate a milestone birthday, however she couldn't help but notice that Alex was not present. Successfully masking her disappointment, she smiled as she made her way to her father.

"Happy Birthday, pumpkin." He grinned happily as he enveloped his only daughter in a warm embrace.

Hugging him back whole-heartedly, she buried her face into the crook of his neck. "Thank you, daddy."

* * *

><p>Forty minutes and a few cocktails later, The group was seated around the table with Piper at the helm. They dug into their food with satisfaction only a home cooked meal could provide.<p>

"mm" Piper murmured around her fork. "This is amazing. Did you make all this?" she asked clearly impressed with the effort the man had put into giving her the perfect celebration.

"Actually, no." Larry chuckled as he poured himself a healthy amount of Cabernet into his wine glass. "Alex did the cooking; and chose the flowers." Larry added with a grin. "I'm completely hopeless, you know that Pipes." He finished with a laugh

"Alex did all this?" Piper asked, the shock barely managing to be concealed in her voice as her eyes darted to Polly to her left, who sat silently observant of the current conversation.

"Well, I lit the candles." Larry pouted playfully "But yes, she was a huge help. I've been trying to plan this for almost two months!"

"Where is Alex, by the way?" Piper asked as her eyes ticked around the room.

"She said she had to work late. She literally came in, made dinner and bolted." Larry responded absentmindedly as he rose the wine glass to his lips. "Oh, she said to say Happy Birthday." He added as an afterthought before turning to Piper's youngest brother Cal, engaging in what was sure to be a completely inappropriate conversation.

"Oh." Piper threw out softly as her eyes looked over to the orchids lining the dining area.

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't know why, I just do." Piper giggled as Alex kissed a trail up her stomach, taking a detour and spending special attention to the blonde's side along her ribcage.<em>

_Lifting her head after a moment, Alex lowered her weight on top of the blonde as she rested her head on her hand, gazing into the sparkling blue eyes of the girl. "But orchids? Aren't they just a twig with a few petals on them?" Alex asked with a slight chuckle as she ran her finger distractedly up the blonde's arm. _

"_Yes, to a person who is dead inside, I imagine they would be." P_iper _laughed as the brunette shoved her playfully. "You asked me what my favorite flower is and I told you." She reasoned as she moved a stray lock of hair behind the girl's ear._

"_Why?" Alex asked somewhat sleepily as she suppressed the need to yawn in the girl's face._

"_My grandmother." Piper paused. "She hadthe most beautiful garden back in Connecticut. When I was a little girl, I used to walk through it." The blonde smiled in memory before continuing. "I remember I saw the orchids, and I thought they were the ugliest fucking flower I've ever laid eyes on." Piper paused to join the brunette in quiet laughter. "But she took my hand and said, 'Piper. The orchid represents beauty and love; but also strength. Beauty means nothing if you're not strong. It takes strength to let yourself love."_

"_Smart lady." Alex said seriously as she let the wise words resonate inside her head._

"_She was." Piper nodded sadly. "She died while I was away at college. So every time I see an orchid, I think of her words of wisdom." Piper spoke as she trailed the lines of the brunette's lips with her index finger. "So that's why I love a twig with petals." She slapped the girl's face gently as rolled her eyes with a chuckle._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you can't stay, Pipes?" Larry coaxed as he waggled his brows at his girlfriend. The rest of the party had left a short time ago, leaving the blonde alone with her slightly inebriated boyfriend.<p>

Pulling away from his wandering hands with an uncomfortable laugh, she placed her hands on the sides of his face, pulling him in for a soft kiss. "I would, sweetie but I need to go home and pack for the Barney's meeting."

"But it's Friday." He whined slightly as he pulled her back towards his body.

"I know, I'm sorry." She whispered once again as she placed one last kiss on his lips. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." She smiled as she turned on her heel, heading out the door.

* * *

><p>Walking towards the front door of the store, she stopped suddenly to observe the lights shutting off one at a time. Darting her eyes to the glass of the swinging door, she noticed the open sign still prominently displayed in the window. Smiling to herself as she knew Alex would eventually make her way to the front of the store.<p>

As the last few sets of lights were extinguished, Piper straightened as she saw the silhouette of the brunette come into view. Moving closer to the window, Piper layed the palm of her hand against it as she waited; her breath effectively fogging the otherwise spotless glass. Seeing the brunette come to a halt, she held her breath, not knowing if the girl would give her the slightest bit of acknowledgment.

Her breath escaped her lips in relief as Alex finally approached the window, her facial features coming into view as the streetlamp outside illuminated it. Neither moved a muscle; staring into each other's eyes intently as the transparent barrier guarded them.

Slowly, Alex reached for the latch located towards the top of the door before, never breaking eye contact, she unlocked the heavy lock beside the door handle. Hesitating only briefly, Alex swung the door open, silently enticing the blonde to come inside.

There was no hesitation in Piper's movements as she walked into the store with purpose. Grabbing the sides of Alex's face, she brought her slightly lower to crash their lips together messily. Forcing her tongue inside of the other girl's mouth as she let a deep moan escape her throat, she moved her fingers to tangle into Alex's dark tresses.

Alex responded immediately as she pulled the blonde further inside, spinning her around, and kicking the door closed with her foot distractedly as she backed the blonde up against the counter of the cash. Assisting her in lifting her onto the countertop, her lips broke away for the briefest of moments, hovering in front of the swollen lips of the blonde.

"Happy Birthday." She husked before devouring the blonde's mouth with her own.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N : *waves* Hey... uhh.. yep. _

* * *

><p>Alex leaned lazily on the checkout counter as she struggled to grasp what her recently crowned "regular" customer was rattling off to her. Eyes glazing in disinterest, she adjusted to a more comfortable position as she leaned on her elbows with a barely audible sigh. Mind wandering slightly, she attempted desperately to lose herself in thought, removing herself from the current situation; however the constant rambling from the girl in front of her relentlessly pulled her back to the present.<p>

"I mean, if you think about it- Nicholas Sparks has gained a reputation for 'romance', when in reality he is just a master manipulator, capitalizing on the vulnerability of teen girls." The girl continued as she browsed the stack of bookmarks beside the cash.

"That's a great point, Brooke." Alex mumbled monotonously as she arose from her elbows to click a few keys on the cash, hoping the girl would take the hint to leave.

Placing the kitten themed bookmark back to its rightful place, Brooke turned to Alex with a grin. "You're such a good listener, Alex." The girl fawned as she stepped closer

"That's nice." Alex replied distractedly as she ducked underneath the counter to replenish the 100% biodegradable bags to the slowly diminishing pile in the drawer below the cash register. For the past two months, Brooke Soso has come into 'Turn the Page' every Thursday, talking the brunette's ear off about books that Alex had no intention of opening, let alone reading. She was a nice enough girl, however the conversations had more of a mind numbing effect as oppose to stimulation for Alex.

"Excuse me." Alex heard from above the counter. Instantly, her eyebrow quirked in surprise as a grin slowly spread across her crimson lips. Abandoning the task of replenishing the bags, Alex rose to her full height with a look of indifference splattered across her features.

"Can I help you with something?" Alex asked casually as she once again leaned forward onto her elbows; however this time, the boredom completely vanished from her stature; replaced with intense interest.

"Yes, I was actually hoping you could help in the philosophy section. It looks like your staff is a little tied up." Piper smiled as her eyes ticked down to Brooke, standing impatiently beside her.

"Of course." Alex offered a close lipped smile before adjusting her glasses, turning her eyes to Brooke. "Excuse me." Alex offered as she stepped around the counter to stand beside the blonde, gesturing with her arm for Piper to lead the way.

"So that's Brooke Soso?" Piper asked in a quiet murmur as she leaned slightly into the brunette's frame as they walked shoulder to shoulder. Taking a quick glance back, Piper noticed that Brooke had apparently found another victim as she appeared to be talking quite animatedly. "She seems harmless." Piper offered with a teasing grin towards Alex.

"Okay, you come in here every Friday and listen to her talk about why she's 'Team Jacob.'" Alex bumped shoulders with the blonde playfully as they turned a corner towards the philosophy section. "I had no fucking idea who she was talking about, by the way. I thought it was a book about Mennonites." Alex added, making Piper laugh throatily

Stopping in front of the corner unit bookshelf, Piper turned so that she was standing directly in front of the brunette. Smiling shyly, her eyes glistened as she mouthed the word 'Hey'.

"Hey" Alex mouthed back silently as a toothy grin unfurled across her lips. Looking around the slightly isolated section, Alex took stock of the few customers littering the area before leaning in, placing a soft peck on the corner of Piper's lips, earning a smile in return. Pulling back, Alex looked around once more self-consciously before clearing her throat. "So to what do I owe this pleasure, Blue?" Alex questioned curiously as she absentmindedly tidied the shelves, switching a book into its rightful place.

"Well," Piper began as she watched the brunette categorize the books on the shelf as she tugged her bottom lip between her impossibly perfect, white teeth. "Larry's going to his parents' house for dinner tonight, so I thought maybe I'd come over and we can hang out?" Piper murmured suggestively as her eyes flicked briefly to the full lips of the brunette before pulling themselves back to her green eyes.

Alex chuckled as she ran her fingers down the spine of a weathered book spine before lowering her hand, bringing both to rest in her pockets. "Hang out? Is that teen-ey code for necking?" Alex teased with a raise of her perfect brow

Piper let out a laugh as she playfully shoved Alex away from her. "Necking? Jesus, how _old_ are you?"

"What?" Alex chuckled in faux offense

"You're prehistoric." Piper murmured as she began walking slowly down the aisle, eyes scanning the seemingly endless sea of literature, Alex following closely behind, watching her every move. "So?" Piper pressed as she threw a glance behind her to the brunette before reaching out to grab a book that had seemed to catch her attention.

"As much as I would love to _hang out_, Pipes" Alex stressed with a smile as she walked around the blonde to stand directly in front of her. "I can't tonight. I work until six and then I have this… thing" Alex mumbled as she touched her glasses nervously.

"Oh." Piper responded simply as she felt her irritability spike slightly. "Hot date?" she questioned dismissively as she returned the book to the shelf, continuing to walk away from the brunette.

Alex's jaw slacked in disbelief as she followed behind the blonde quickly. "Don't do that." She hissed as she grasped Piper's arm, turning her so that they were Face to face.

"Don't do what?" Piper asked nonchalantly

"That thing." Alex threw back as she pointed an accusatory finger towards the blonde

Piper rolled her eyes as she sighed. "What thing?" she questioned as she crossed her arms defiantly across her chest

"That thing; that passive aggressive thing that you do." Alex responded before closing her eyes, letting out a soft sigh. "I'm sorry, I just can't do tonight." Alex added calmly as she placed her hand on the shoulder of the blonde, squeezing it slightly.

Piper felt the tension leave her body as the brunette lazily massaged it out of her. She had begun to notice that Alex had this sort of calming effect on her often. With a well-timed joke or a reassuring touch of her arm, Piper found herself instantly relieved. Even at her most rattled or vindictive, Alex had always found a way to pull Piper back from the brink of completely losing her mind. She was her zen; It was both incredible and terrifying at the same time.

"Okay, you're right. I was being a cunt." Piper quipped gently with a small smile

"That's offensive to vagina's Pipes; you were so much worse." Alex laughed as the blonde punched her playfully on the shoulder. They shared a smile before Piper rolled her eyes teasingly as she began once again to walk through the maze of books, Alex flanking her left side.

"So, for the record," Piper began hesitantly "Not a hot date?"

"Not that hot, no." Alex responded, holding back a laugh as she avoided eye contact with her blonde companion. Hearing a scoff come from her right side, she let the laugh escape as she shook her head. "No, kid; No date."

"Good." Piper nodded as they walked back to the cash. "No other woman should have to suffer like I do." Piper added with a barely restrained smirk as she browsed the accessories laying beside the register.

Alex laughed loudly as she stood in front of the blonde, the counter they had once christened the only barrier between them. "You're right; They should give you medal."

"Just taking one for the female specie." Piper shrugged teasingly

* * *

><p>Piper had been wandering around Larry and Alex's place for the past hour, picking up a stray sock here and there. It was a wonder how either of them had a matching pair. After making herself a quick bite to eat, she decided to venture upstairs to sprawl out on her boyfriend's bed and read. As she approached the top step, her eyes found their way to Alex's bedroom door. Curiosity getting the best of her, she made her way cautiously to the door, gently pushing it open. Instantly, her senses were hit with the brunette's perfume, bringing an instant smile to her lips dreamily.<p>

As she eased further into the room, her cerulean eyes made their way to the disheveled bed of the girl. Walking closer to it, she sat on the edge, grasping Alex's pillow. Clutching it to her chest, she lowered her nose, eyes drifting closed as she inhaled the scent of the girl's shampoo. Realizing what she had been doing, Piper froze, snapping her eyes open before returning the pillow to the mattress. Her eyes caught sight of something shiny attached to one of the spindles of the bedframe. Reaching forward, she smiled deviously as her hand came in contact with the handcuff she had been attached to one week ago. Staring at the marks it had left behind as it struggled against the wood, memories of that day came flooding though her mind.

Piper exhaled slowly trying to regain some composure as she dropped it, hearing a soft scratching as it came in contact with the wall. Turning to the brunette's nightstand, her eyes came in contact with a miniature calendar with today's date circled in red. Frowning slightly, Piper picked it up as she studied the ominous message more closely. Curiosity getting the better of her, her eyes glanced down to the top of the nightstand to see once again, today's date and an address written on a lone piece of paper. Noting the words 'bring flowers, dumbass!' written lazily underneath, Piper's eyes narrowed. _I thought it wasn't a date. _Piper mused bitterly as she snatched the paper from the table top.

Deciding that she was overreacting and not caring in the slightest, Piper made a decision. Exiting Alex's room, she hopped down the flight of stairs making her way to the front foyer. Grabbing her light wool jacket off of the hook, she shrugged it on angrily as she left through the front door.

* * *

><p>The cab ride was uncomfortable; Since the moment she had stepped in, rattling the address off to the driver, she had been thinking of what exactly it is she was hoping to accomplish. If Alex did in fact, have a date and blatantly lied to her, did Piper have a right to be angry? Piper was the one currently in a relationship. She had constantly seen the looks of intense jealousy cross the brunette's features as she embraced her boyfriend in front of her. She had heard the disappointment in her voice when Piper would need to cancel their meetings in favor of 'date night' with Larry. However, never had Alex ever confronted her about it or gotten angry at the blonde.<p>

Suddenly, Piper felt uneasy. This was another effect the brunette was having on her. Before meeting Alex, Piper would follow through with her reckless actions without a second thought. Her rage and 'famous temper' had always won out. Now she had felt she might be acting unreasonable.

Before the blonde could change her mind, the cab pulled slowly up to the address, stopping with a jerk on the curbside. Suddenly, the guilty feeling in Piper's stomach increased ten –fold as she took in her surroundings.

"Lady, we're here." The taxi driver called out gruffly with an impatient sigh.

Piper tore her eyes, locking them onto the driver. Shaking her head, she reached into her purse, pulling out a few bills as she mumbled a simple, 'keep the change.'

Piper walked towards the entryway slowly, her heels echoing in the stillness of isolated area. Walking through the iron gates, she reached her hand up, shielding her eyes from the blinding spring sun as she searched around for the brunette.

Feeling her breath catch in her throat as she spotted her, she inhaled deeply before making her way over on shaky legs. As she approached, she noticed the brunette, who had been sitting cross legged on the green grass, mumbling quietly. As she neared Alex, her heels scuffed loudly causing Alex's head to snap in the direction of the disturbance.

Alex's posture straightened momentarily before her eyes cast downward; her fingers plucking the grass from the earth absentmindedly. "You missed your calling, Nancy Drew." Alex murmured in a shaky rasp as her eyes once again raised to meet the azure ones of the blonde. "How did you find me?" she questioned, visibly defeated

"It doesn't matter." The blonde responded nervously as she placed her hands in her coat pocket. Looking skyward, silently admiring the beautiful evening weather, she sighed a she approached the still seated brunette. "I'm not sorry, though. You shouldn't be here alone." She added softly as she crouched down beside Alex; her eyes following the movements of the brunette's hands as she resumed nervously plucking blades of grass from the ground.

Alex snorted a humorless laugh as she offered a watery smile and slight shrug to the blonde. "We've only ever had each other. Why should now be any different?" Alex strained out as she glanced back to the headstone of her late mother in front of her.

Piper's eyes softened as she stared at the brunette for a beat, before turning her eyes to the headstone which currently held Alex's attention. Shrugging her coat off suddenly, Piper fanned it out on the slightly damp grass before sitting on top of it. Wrapping her arms around her knees, the blonde gently rocked back and forth. "What were you talking to her about?"

"It doesn't matter." Alex snapped. "I'm talking to a piece of fucking granite." She added with a sniff

Deciding to ignore Alex's comment, Piper's eyes travelled down to the grass where a bouquet of wildflowers leaned against the headstone. Piper took in the assortment of the floral arrangement and couldn't help the small smile tug at her lips at the realization the Alex had hand-picked every flower herself. Nothing that beautiful could be meaningless.

Hearing a sob come from beside her, her eyebrows instantly knitted together in sympathy as her eyes rested on her distraught lover. Reaching over, she wrapped an arm around the brunette's shoulder, ignoring the protest Alex was displaying. Holding on tighter, the blonde pulled Alex into her body, cradling her head with both hands as Alex sobbed into her collarbone. Seeing the woman display such a gut-wrenching display of grief made Piper's ache- not hurt- ache.

After another ten minutes and gentle soothing from the blonde, Alex slowly placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders as she pushed herself away. Sniffling as she raised a hand to wipe away the last stray tear, Alex cleared her throat, the task proving difficult after sobbing consistently for the past fifteen minutes. "Thanks." Alex offered simply in a hoarse whisper.

Piper didn't say anything; there was nothing she could say. She simply smiled as she threaded her fingers in the onyx locks at the nape of the girl's neck. Pulling her closer, Piper raised herself slightly to place a soft kiss on the girl's forehead before lowering once again to place a kiss equally as soft on the girl's ear before whispering into it. "I'm here. You're not alone anymore." She offered before pulling back to stare into the watery green depths of the brunette's eyes.

Alex stared into Piper's never-ending blue pools before sniffling once more with a slight nod of her head. Raising her hand grasp the blonde's lingering at her neck, she brought it to her lips, kissing it once before turning back to the headstone with a sigh.

"You should talk to her." Piper offered softly

Shaking her head, Alex shrugged. "It's been a year. This is the first time I could bring myself to see her." Alex murmured despondently, feeling ashamed of herself. "I couldn't; but now I'm here and I tried talking to her and I have nothing to say."

"You don't have to come here to talk to her." Piper responded after a silent moment. "You can talk to her anywhere, Alex. She will always hear you."

"Maybe." Alex agreed as she raised her eyes skyward, taking in the pastel colours the sunset had painted across the sky. "We should get going. It's starting to get dark." Alex murmured as she stood, her hands automatically finding her backside to brush away any grass left behind on her pants.

"Okay." Piper agreed as she joined Alex, before laying a gentle hand on the headstone, running her hand across the smooth surface once. Turning away, she decided to give Alex a moment to say her goodbyes privately. Stopping a few yards away, she turned just in time to see the brunette lay a soft kiss onto the headstone. Pulling back, it looked as if she were about to say something. Piper's shoulders sank as she saw the brunette shrug her shoulder's in apology before turning to make her way to the awaiting blonde.

Piper wrapped her arms around the right arm of the brunette as she rested her mouth and nose against Alex's shoulder as they walked, silently offering her support.

After a few minutes of walking through the cemetery, Alex inhaled almost wistfully through her nose before exhaling shakily. "Maybe next time, I'll have something to say."

"Maybe." Piper smiled as she lifted her eyes to the green ones of the brunette. "If you don't, just bring her flowers, dumb ass." Piper smiled softly

Alex let out a chuckle as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's frame in a messy side-hug. "So that's how you found me."

* * *

><p>A few weeks later found the brunette walking down the same gravel pathway towards her mother's resting place. She tapped the bouquet nervously against her leg as she grew closer. Coming to a stop in front of the headstone, the brunette's eyes narrowed in focus as she eyed something laying lazily against the granite stone. Bending down slightly closer in disbelief at what she was seeing, she pulled back with a hearty laugh. Shaking her head, she lowered herself to her designated spot in front of Diane Vause before picking up the lone Kinder Surprise egg. Shaking it gently, she heard the rattle of the toy inside as a smile spread across her lips.<p>

"So, I see you've met Piper…" Alex began.


End file.
